


Symphony

by Chaikka (hiei700)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Sirens, As they often do, BUT PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION, I don't expect them to be triggers, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, The discussions of homophobia and depression are brief, Violence warning due to sirens killing sailors, fangs, siren!Ai, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiei700/pseuds/Chaikka
Summary: As straightforwardly as light through glass,"Ai finds himself following the human, gaze hidden by the seas and garbage and rocks alike.  What a tiny man… Not a child, if the scent of his aged soul is anything to go off of. A man.  Small and weathered and all alone. For some reason, Ai's fascinated."You exist.





	1. A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Summary contains lyrics from Mr. Children's Himawari (translated by Shou7)
> 
> I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing.

The sky was red this morning.  Portentously sweet clouds of blood drifting through the sunrise.  A beckoning to his kind towards the surface. 

 

The seas were choppy this afternoon.  Foaming, cobalt waves sloshing across the chain of islands he called his own.  He lingered near the rocks they crashed against, webbing and claws dragging seaweed and salt across their deep, endless black.

 

Just like every time the sky bled and the ocean sobbed, humans washed up to shore.

 

Ai had always observed them with interest, and today was no different.  Little experiments. Toy soldiers that stood in a mess of crushed wood and wept.  Fought with their friends. Tried to fruitlessly create sparks from wet twigs. Gave into the temptation of his voice and became his prey.

 

There were at least a dozen of them this time, a few barely clinging to life, while others managed to stand, to cough.  To wipe off their double-breasted coats and search around for comrades.

 

He started--as he always does--by beckoning closer one who could just barely move: someone others would leave behind.  His voice was sweeter than the peach-colored sky urging forth a peaceful night, smoother than the calming waves of a sun-shined sea.  The Siren's song was a hypnotizing piece, one that molded a soul.

 

Every desire granted.  Every heartache forgotten.  The chime of a perfect voice across the endlessly blue horizon.

 

Dawn had just began to break, light falling like a curtain over sand and palm trees.  Though his night vision was immaculate, he enjoyed watching his targets scramble to their feet in encroaching light, color slowly draining from their cheeks.  Even a broken leg couldn't keep his target away.

 

The man was large, sporting a full beard of silver, and wrinkles etched themselves deep through his pale face.  His jacket was once a pristine white, but now sagged a wet grey against his muscular body. Bits of sand stuck to every inch of him.

 

His eyes were glassed over, his mouth agape.  Pain died at his tongue, pushed aside as he limped and crawled and swam through the shallows, just to reach Ai's arms.

 

“ _ An angel _ ,” something he'd been called often, despite not quite understanding what it meant.  The sailor stared in wonder, as if Ai was the only thing in his world.

 

Ai continued to sing.

 

He laced his hands around the back of the man's neck, long tail supporting the human’s useless limbs from under the water enough to float.  Foam and mist kisses Ai’s bare skin, song ebbing away wave by wave--note by note. His voice was a gentle tenor, and while many of his kind functioned mainly in the seduction department, Ai finds himself singing of blessings and fortune.  A favorable end. The arms of a loved one. Greed, more than lust.

 

As long as it was a desire, the humans ran to him nonetheless.

 

And when it is done, and their eyes meet, a flash of light rings from the man's chest.

 

Ai's reciprocates.  His turquoise irises shine; his fangs grow larger.  He plunges his teeth down into the sailor’s throat, and with the sudden, visceral crescendo jolting his body, he suddenly feels as of he’s eaten enough for weeks to come.

 

A worn, experienced soul.

 

Coming down from the high of a meal is always buzzing and sighs, yet the human is nothing more than a limp burden now, so Ai watches the blood bubble up around them and pushes him back out to sea.  The sharks can have at him.

 

His face crinkles in post-feeding disgust, and he wipes away what human stench he can with the heavy brine of the ocean.  He spits out some stubble. A silver hair seems to paste itself to his lips.

 

Foul, disgusting, filthy.

 

In contrast, he laves his tongue over blood-stained fangs.  The only good thing about humans.

 

No matter, his next target would make itself known soon.

 

* * *

 

It seemed as if the newest crash swept up quite a few odd-looking humans.  Ones dressed in fanciful clothing and bearing sparkling trinkets. Ai spent most of his morning sneaking the dead bodies away.  They were no good to him, and really, they were just ugly. The clutter on his beach offered a few new baubles, though. More to hang around his wrists, his neck, the rocks of his underwater dwelling.

 

Women and men alike, their breath stolen by the sea, were returned to their murderer.  They were spoiled meals, stench disgusting at best.

 

There was a distressing amount of children in this mess, though.  Bodies smaller than his own torso. Though as ugly as the adults, Ai revered these souls as a sign of grave misfortune.  Humans would certainly be out looking for the missing bodies soon.

 

“Looks like it was a cruise ship.”  Ranmaru was a man who bordered his seas.  The bright tones of his sea-kissed patterns were a gorgeous deep red: the color of passion.  Of a good kill that bristles in your lungs and comes out as a laugh. He's tempted more than one of his own kind to their demise.

 

“How can you tell?”  Ranmaru knows much of the human world that Ai still does not.  He’s older, more experienced.

 

“The way they look,” his silver hair and mismatched eyes, his shark-like tail, the numerous fangs to his smirk: they all added to his intimidating aura.  Above the water, his deep voice lulls even Ai into a near-trance state. “See? None of their outfits match. And the material is so thin.”

 

“So ‘cruise ships’ are for disorganized humans?”  Ai feels himself smile at the delicate way Ranmaru steals their dazzling trinkets.  He’s adorned with plenty of gold--some stolen from bloody quarrels, others from destructive seduction.  He supposedly keeps more silver at home, but hardly wears it out.

 

“Nah, it's a recreational thing.  Something they do for fun, Y'know?”  The mismatched gems adorning his chest glitter under the sun.  Ai's own collection is smaller, but the tide tugs the accessories around his small frame and spreads them sparkling through the waves nonetheless.

 

“They crash and die for fun?”  His quip prompts a blustrous laugh from his friend, just as Ai rips the dangling slivers of gold out of an older woman’s ears.

 

He's lucky to have grown on this man.  Between the sweet depth of his laugh and the outline of well-used muscles in his arms, Ai would be toast otherwise.

 

“No, no.  That's when it's fun for  _ us _ .  Humans just bring along performers and whatnot and stare out at the sea.  I've been close to a few. They’re exclusive to those with high status, I think.”  Ai doesn't even bat an eye as Ranmaru tosses the throatless body in his hands over to a breaching great white--a pet.  Sometimes he would even address his finned followers as his “girlfriends.”

 

In comparison to Ranmaru, the rest of the ocean was a joke.

 

Little brought him much challenge any longer… except, perhaps, more unconventional targets.

 

_ “A Siren’s soul tastes of seafoam.” _  His very first words to Ai.  Ai's first words to him being the question to his answer.

 

“A lot of people die in their crashes though.  We'll have feasts soon enough.”  _ Fortunate,  _ Ai thinks, for he still buzzes at the thought of his own blood on Ranmaru’s teeth.

 

* * *

 

While naval ships and fishing boats carried grown men, this type of vessel gifted him with a variety of weaker humans.  Children, frail, the elderly.

 

Insignificant, if not tragic.  He was too hungry to care beyond separating the breathing bodies from the corpses.

 

Though, admittedly, he always fed from the older individuals first.  Their souls were sugary--the kind of flavor that sticks between your fingers and runs down your wrists.

 

These humans particularly tasted of stale gum, day’s old coffee.  Of durian guts and browned-sugar glitz.

 

He meticulously rinses his skin in the ocean--carefully washing his hair out with the salty waters.  The taste of a past-ripened spirit stays fast on his tongue.

 

It's during one of such scrubbing sessions--Ai lathering foamy water over his arms and chest--that he spots an odd, little human-- one that had evaded his gaze until then.  Perhaps  _ because _ he was so small.

 

Blond hair, pale skin.  He wobbles on unsteady legs, away from the grasp of the sea.  Ai finds himself sinking down into the water on impulse, eyes peeking out over the sea line, his shock of ice blue hair and lilac fins doing nothing to help his hiding.  He ducks behind what little drifting wreckage he can find in the shallows to observe.

 

The human calls for others, wanders the twisted shore aimlessly, searches out into the horizon.  Shouts and takes panicked, shuddering breaths. A typical human, if not atypical in size.

 

Eventually, he finds the wreckage of their life raft a few dozen meters from where he himself washed up.  A few packaged rations and supplies lay scattered in the sand, and after picking up and donning what seems to be a… head-cover, the blond has at a few snacks.  He seats himself on a fallen palm, a thick, emerald forest stretching behind him, an endless, navy sea before him.

 

 

Even when he lets out wail after wail, mouth filled with food and face buried in his hands.  The screams bounce around Ai’s chest, fill his head with wonder. Fester at the bases of his lungs, inspiring a song... for another target, at least.  He had no need to feed on another soul just yet. Maybe for a few months, even.

 

For now, he's content to observe, the shimmering purple of his dolphin-like tail swirling delightfully in the water behind him.

 

* * *

 

Though the human was quick to break down, Ai sees his resilience soon enough.  He begins to sort the beach, organizing a message in the sand--using rocks and twigs and fronds.  Ai believes he's seen this method before.

 

“SOS,” he recalls.  An emaciated man mumbling his heart’s desires to him.  Boney arms wrapped around Ai's shoulders. Tears and seawater on his chest.   _ Let them see my SOS. _

 

His soul tasted of charcoal and bitter lime.

 

The blond is quick to claim a few tarps from the wreckage, laying one on the sand, and attempting to turn the other into a roof with sticks alone.  The top collapses over and over again. His frustration is almost laughable.

 

The other was deemed “blanket,” if he heard the human correctly between his bouts of anger.  A spiral of colorful language from the human draws out soft, muffled chuckles from behind Ai’s webbed hands, hidden further behind far-off rock formations.  His finned ears caught all, infinitely more than the human’s ever could. While he would safely observe, there was no way he can be found out.

 

But soon, this backfires.  The human's infuriated swearing gives way to…  _ singing _ , and it's Ai's turn to be caught off-guard: to be enraptured.  

 

He needs to do a double-take.

 

The voice is almost hypnotic.  If it weren't for the blond moving his lips, Ai would have suspected another Siren was after his soul.

 

He was  _ doomed _ .

 

There's a few lighters in a sealed box among the first aid kits.  The blond easily sets up a fire, sparks flickering to illuminate his precious, handsome features.  Animatedly, he snaps his fingers along to a lovely, lively set of words.

 

The small human rattles off lyrics with gusto and even some rhythmic steps.  His voice erupts from deep within his chest, ringing through his head. His throat is closed, his vowels are flat, yet Ai has never before heard anything more beautiful in his life.

 

* * *

 

“What is the cover humans bear on their heads?”  Camus was another strong entity bordering his territory.  He often laughed at Ai's bluntness like Ranmaru did, but he lacks the fondness for human culture.  Truly, he harbors no fondness for humans at all. The two of them sat, skin barely wet with the water of the shallows.  Ai's tail lay half-buried in soaked sand as his companion tore at the knot of plastic and netting and human filth that had entangled it.

 

“You're probably referring to ‘hats.’  Useless things, really. Especially underwater.”  Camus’ voice was low and commanding, almost desperate in how it takes victims by the wrist and leads them deep into the water.

 

He's watched the man drown his prey before: kicking, screaming in bubbles and tears, only to steal their life moments before the water claimed their lungs.  He often used their desperation to draw out their souls, rather than a song. “ _ It's too good of a death _ .”  Even among Siren-kind, he was considered an eccentric.

 

And yet, when he  _ did  _ sing, it was equally as hypnotizing as Ranmaru.

 

“Why do humans wear them, then?”  Owning the waters between the two of them felt like standing at the border in the midst of a war.  Ai had broken up more than a few of their spats, dressed wound after wound on the glittering sky blue of Camus’s orca-like tail.  Patched up claw marks and fresh, weeping bites from Ranmaru's tanned skin and peach scars.

 

“Because they're fools.”  Cold and fierce. Always ready to kill.  Camus has never yet eaten a Siren’s soul.  Ai wonders if they would taste as refreshingly awful to everyone.  He fears the first one he tries for will be Ranmaru’s. That--or even the exact opposite--are both recurring worries for Ai.  The territorial fights following it would be brutal, and he's quite content with how things are now. Losing yet another friend… he isn't sure if he could handle that.

 

“They have nice trinkets,” He counters non-aggressively, toying with a pendant hanging low against his belly.

 

“Rubbish.  All of it. How that shark convinced you to go after this garbage, I'll never know.”  A pause, just as Camus rips off the last of the netting and reveals raw wounds upon Ai's poor tail.  The lavender coloration fades into a deep, horrid red. Tortured skin and bleeding pressure. The tingle of blood flow is finally returning to the tips of his fins, and he hisses.  “...Though, admittedly, it looks much better on you than most.” Tender words and sympathetic pets. Ai manages a smile.

 

* * *

 

A few days have passed, and each morning, Ai finds himself drifting closer to the shore.  His eyes shine with each glimpse of blond hair and blue eyes, his voice aching to escape, to sing along with the tunes his small human repeated as he worked.

 

The ones stuck alone always go mad with grief.  Perhaps that is what the blond human is doing every time he puts on a concert for the tall, silent palm trees.

 

Still, Ai finds himself trying to mimic the other's dances while alone and under the comforting cover of the ocean.  Tiny Human’s footwork is immaculate; his rhythm unbreakable. The Siren finds himself to be jealous. 

 

He freezes abruptly, as if only then realizing his actions, and the endless blue glows pink around him with the vigor of his cheeks; maybe  _ he _ was going mad as well.

 

* * *

 

“Has a Siren ever fallen for a human's voice?”  The bundle of emerald jewelry in his closed fist pales in comparison to the beauty of Reiji’s forest-green tail.

 

“Mmm?  Such a weird question.”  His is a gentle voice--a gentle song.  One that rocks you to sleep, into his arms.  Ai has rested his ear against the brunet’s chest more times than his pride would care to admit.  “I dunno, I guess maybe?”

 

“Maybe?”  They trade necklaces above water, a pear-cut emerald for a heart-cut amethyst.  Ai tries not to let his eyes linger for too long over the sparkling golden band tightly adorning Reiji’s neck.  A broach for a ring. A bracelet for a set of earrings.

 

“Well, humans aren't magic like us.  It's not like they can hypnotize like we can, but” here, he taps his index finger against his lips.  His jewel-like, green flesh stretching a bit past his wrists, revealing smooth, tan skin on his hands, his belly, his beautiful face.  The choker on his smooth neck catches Ai's gaze again. He does his very,  _ very _ best not to stare.  “I know some are talented musicians.  Oh, and they sing with objects called instruments too!  With pounding and wind and strings. I bet that's really amazing to hear.  I’d be pretty entranced.” A laugh. Ai slowly nods and manages to meet his grey eyes--teeming for approval and love like an unsettled ocean.  The few months where his companion couldn't even manage a smile was torture.

 

There's a tug in his chest that agrees.

 

“Mm.  I see.  I doubt anything like that would hold my attention for long.”  Assuming the conversation to be over, Ai struggles to fasten a new necklace over his shoulders.  Reiji spares him a pitying smile before swimming around him and taking over with a helpful, jovial hum.  His odd stub of a seal-tail playfully flicks water behind him.

 

“Aww, don't say that, Ai-Ai…” it's a lobster claw fastener.  Reiji struggles with it, but tries his best all the same. “After all,” a soft  _ click  _ as it falls into place.  “You never know just what'll start up your heart.”  His fingers are gentle on his neck as fat tears tremble down from stoic, blue eyes.  Now he couldn't even stare if he wanted.

 

* * *

 

When a week has come and gone, Tiny Human finds less and less from scavenging the beach.  The many water bottles he's downed lay stored away in his three-tarp structure, and they roll down the beach from time to time.  His cheeks peel under the sun's harsh gaze, his songs carrying less spirit. His dancing has completely stopped.

 

Ai is… overcome.  The feeling of concern so unfamiliar, yet poignant.  He worries at his bottom lip with sharp fangs, watches as Tiny Human takes up shelter in his hut, well before the sun sets.

 

Ai shouldn't care, but that doesn't mean he doesn't.

 

* * *

It's the next morning that really breaks him.  Tiny Human won't leave his shelter for hours. The sun sinks its claws deep under the sheets of his already-peeling skin. His hat lay discarded on the tarp, and an arm was cast over his eyes.  The most he managed to do was throw some driftwood and twigs onto his shrinking fire.

 

“He's just…” finding himself fretting over the creature, Ai chews at his thumb claw.  There was only so much he could do without revealing his identity. Only do much he could reveal without crossing the uncertail line he had scrawled for himself over his heart.

 

A good ten more minutes of observation later, and he caved.

 

Finding food was easy enough.  He smashed a few crab shells open against nearby rocks.  As a Siren, Ai had no need to eat in the traditional sense, but he has heard many humans comment about the wonders of crab meat.

 

Fresh water was something else entirely.

 

“Fresh,” from what he understood, was water isolated from the ocean.  Less salty. Something Ai could die if he swam in.

 

He knew of a few springs on his territory, mostly from watching other humans wander into the thick collection of palms and return with full bottles and happy laughter.

 

He couldn't exactly sprout legs and take a guiding stroll as he pleased, but… Beckoning Tiny Human may work.

 

* * *

Hands pressed against his heart, Ai hesitated.  How long could he sing before he rendered the blond useless?  A few words, perhaps… maybe no words at all would be best? 

 

From where he's floating, he can't see Tiny Human at all.  Not even close. He's done his best to swim near the fresh water source (a little more west on the island), even if the palms betray him and the thickets of green run together.  The beaches on this side of the small land mass are more treacherous. Jagged rocks jut up here and there. The water has began to eat away at the land, leaving behind the sharp bite of a low cliff.  Several marooned ships left behind caress the land here--some supposedly hundreds of years old. There was never any need to clean them up, so Ai never did. 

 

And now he was thankful, because he could dig around in the wreckage for supplies.

 

Humans could not eat raw fish, and if they drank their water without cooking it, they became terribly ill.  Strange creatures, really. How they survived for so long was beyond him. Nonetheless, he had to prepare himself accordingly.

 

A few tin cups and some canteens emerge from the rotted wood of ships, but Ai also manages to locate a knife (and a few trinkets for himself).  His tail feels like it was dangled about the inside of a shark’s mouth with how it was cut up. The jagged rocks were as merciless to him as the sailors before, but he was too concerned to be bothered.

 

Gathering all his treasures up in a moth-eaten sail, Ai takes a deep breath--steels his nerves.

 

The tune he carries with an open “ah” is one the human has put words to many times before.  Maybe a familiar melody would help to force him to his feet. The treeline beckons Ai to stay; perhaps he'll be able to spot his human.  Perhaps he should linger to ensure his safety. Perhaps...

 

No.  He had a plan.  He definitely had to follow through with it.

 

* * *

When Ai returns to the sandy cove Tiny Human had claimed, he feels his heart jump up to his throat.  The blond isn't there, so the song had worked… he hoped.

 

He hoped it hadn't worked too well.

 

With a surge of inspiration, Ai drags his sack of gifts onto the sand. Beaching himself was never a pleasant experience, but Ai had done it before.  Hot sand bit at his open wounds and set his stomach on fire. He hisses, trying to kick his tail around uselessly. It's about as successful as he could hope, and Ai doesn't even make it halfway to the campsite before he's exhausted.  Sand is stuck under each of his claws. He flicks a chunk of seaweed from his shoulder. He's either sitting on a seashell or a very,  _ very  _ angry crab.  Still, he takes a deep breath and fixes his dripping hair, playing the scene of great effort off as if it was nothing at all.

 

“Alright,” mumbling softly to himself, the Siren sets out the treasure and food he had gathered onto the sail--almost like a quaint little set of picnic supplies upon a checkered blanket.  It'd be nice, he muses, to spend a bit of time with his human. His claws dance over the tiny inventory of tools and food, and his heart pushes down laboriously against the feeling of “why am I doing this” bubbling in his stomach.

 

He judges the pile of offerings, mind wandering to Siren courtship and age-old practices.  He worries that perhaps these meager gifts won't bring the blond any happiness, but forcessfully dismisses that thought as well.  A huff, then a rough rub to his eyes. He was being an idiot.

 

With that established, he takes a quick inventory of his surroundings, finding a few nearby coconuts (the ones that Tiny Human had tried to throw against the ground to open a few days ago).

 

Glancing to the thick collection of palms, Ai weighed his options with his remaining time.

 

It was worth a shot.

 

He plunges his claws down into the fruit, cracking it open with sheer strength, something Sirens had much of.  It's white inside, and most of the juice (which he hadn't expected) comes splashing down into his lap. He manages one more, most of the insides  _ staying _ inside this time, but once those are also set down onto the tarp, he finds that he can't reach the others without pushing himself further onto the beach.

 

Ai is a mammal of sorts, he supposes.  As mammalian as a fantastical beast can be.  He's not struggling to breathe here, but he can feel his skin growing dry, and his body overheating.  The others aren't yet worth it.

 

He slithers and rolls and wiggles himself back down to the water line in what surely was the most ungraceful display ever seen by Siren-kind.  He's back in the ocean just in time, though.

 

Behind him, he hears Tiny Human shouting in glee.

 

The sand of the shallows quickly becomes Ai's lunch.  He's practically burying himself in his effort to swim away as discreetly as possible.  The water distorts the world around him, but once he lands behind a rock, he pops his head up and spits out the grains of ocean floor: a gasp of air in, rocks and silt out in return.

 

When he dares to peek out from behind his hiding place, Tiny Human is staring in wonder at the supplies he had set out.  He's oddly pale, even with the burns dotting his nose and cheeks. The water bottle he had in his hands drops in shock, but he's quick to scramble to the items.  The coconuts are the first to go--drank dry in seconds and scrapped clean with desperate, cracked nails, then the new knife. He starts crying again somewhere between seeing the cups and noticing the crabs beside them.

 

Ai thinks, perhaps, he's done something wrong to upset the human.

 

“Who did this?”  His shoulders jump at the voice, and the Siren flattens himself up against the rock as best as he can, heart scrambling around his chest.

 

Why did I do that?  Why am I  _ doing _ this?  I should just-

 

And… and Tiny Human is sobbing.

 

“Please… please…” air sits heavy in the Siren's anxious lungs, “I just… thank you.”  He’s still crying, but his words bloom a shocking red to Ai's cheeks. It's nothing more than gratitude, and yet…

 

“Thank You…” a short, wet sniff, almost child-like.  Ai relaxes his shoulders and dares to peek out again, transfixed as Syo sets out his new meal atop the rocks surrounding his fire.  His human is okay. Ai is… oddly content.

 

* * *

 

Though his human lives, others still must die.  Ai claims a large chain of islands, worthy of his strength.  He had eaten a good bit with the cruise ship's survivors, but his stomach could eventually betray him with Tiny Human so close within his grasp.  There was little to do outside of going out for a snack whenever the craving moved him.

 

It was actually quite simple; drunk sailors stumbled and fell so easily into his arms.  Ai had at their throats and hearts with vigor. The passing ships were usually in his and Reiji's waters, but he occasionally passed through his comrades’ territories for a meal.  Ranmaru and Camus wouldn’t mind. Probably.

 

* * *

“You've been picking at my scraps lately.”  Well, shit. “Did you think I wouldn't notice?”  Ai's webbed fingers stall around the mess of underwater flora he was twining together.  He briefly considers playing dumb, but the sea around him seems to silence at the command of Ranmaru's voice.  He hears the flow of life pumping through his neck, pounding up into his ears. His nerves zip into overdrive, and his mind tumbles into a cycle of mapping out every escape route he could possibly use.

 

His hands return to haphazardly spinning kelp into a braid.

 

“I didn't think you'd mind.”  His outward demeanor fails to falter, even as Ranmaru moves closer.  The sea is ebbing easily, but they're settled on a shallow, smoothed-rock beach.  Maybe his smaller size could actually help him, seeing as he may need to flee. “If it's an issue-”

 

“That's  _ my  _ prey, Ai.”  There's a little jump to his shoulders as Ranmaru’s webbed claws rest over his right hand, his fingers falling into the grooves of his knuckles.  “You shouldn't even be hungry yet. We all got a few months’ worth of food from that last cruise ship.”

 

It takes all the strength Ai has to meet his eyes.

 

“So?  What is it?  Trying to stake your claims into my land?”  The hand shifts further up, to his shoulder.  He could see the anger behind his irises, the betrayal in his scowl.  Ai opens his mouth, but it just hangs dumbly like that. “ _ Answer me _ .”  

 

“It's a boy,” is all he manages to fumble out--in equal measures of stupidity as his gaping jaw--and if nothing else… Ran seems shocked by it.

 

“A… boy?”  Certainly confused, but with substantially less heartbreak sprinkled in his expression, his fellow Siren eases the grip on his shoulder.  “You're stealing from me… because of a boy?”

 

“I…” His eyes fall, and a frown quickly graces his features.  He's heard about all the bad experiences Ranmaru has had. He can feel the ease at which Ranmaru could swipe his head clean off at the drop of a scale.

 

He can't lie.

 

“I… have been… caring for a human.  One that crashed during our last big meal…” it isn't like him to become so unnerved, but what he was doing wasn’t exactly conventional.  Ranmaru was his safest bet, both because of his affinity for human culture and because of his quiet fondness for Ai. “you  _ can't _ tell Camus.  And… please don't mention it to 

Reiji.”  There's a slight tremble to his hands, but his expression is locked into stone-faced determination.

 

“... Oh shit.  Okay.” Ranmaru’s intelligent reply comes with a wash of relief.  His hand shifts down, gently, to rest on Ai’s bicep. “But… I still don't understand  _ why  _ that means you have to steal from me?”  It’s no longer an accusation, merely wonder.  Perhaps a bit of worry.

 

“I'm…” his shoulders straighten stiffly.  How awful this is; exposing himself to be so… self-doubting.  “...afraid I may try to eat him. If I let myself become too hungry, I mean.”  The tips of his sharp, black nails tap together, and he nervously scans the clouds, then the horizon, then, wow, that sun is pretty bright, huh.  Kinda painful.

 

“I see.”  Ranmaru must see, because he purses his lips, settles down on the rock Ai had abandoned his new rope on, and rests his chin in his palm.  “So, uh,” the combined, infinite emotional constipation between the two of them was precisely why he and Ranmaru never had much success with personal conversations.  “... What's his name?”

 

A wave of silence overcomes them.

 

The ocean softly rustles it's sheets.

 

An albatross protests coarsely from some far-off rock.

 

“... I have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

“ _ Fuck _ !”  his human seems to have a love-hate relationship with his fire.  He can't leave it, but small burns are slowly monopolizing his hands, and words Ai's never heard before spring from the blond's mouth.  The siren is smiling way too much, he knows he is, but the anger is so charming. His chin rests on the hands he has slumped over a slick, black rock.  So cute.

 

What he wouldn't give to have that voice directed his way.

 

* * *

 

“Are you going through a period of growth, Ai?”  Camus had never been one to become impatient with him.  Even now, the conversation floats along as something casual.  His azure eyes flicker from the collection of glowing jellyfish Camus kept in his residence.  Aside from that, there was little light, aside from the magic luminescence of their more colorful splotches of skin.

 

“Why do you ask?”  Neither of their lips move, yet the buzz of a conversation lingers all the same.  Behind where Camus floats hangs a small rock-shelf covered in human teeth. Ai frowns, his mind suddenly tangled with the need to defend his own human.  He doesn't let that thought flow the orca's way, though.

 

“You're eating a lot, lately.  I can tell by your scent. I thought you may be ready for your last growth cycle.”

 

“Mm.  With any luck.”  He responds simply.  Ai is well-aware of how he could use an extra foot to his tail.  Maybe some sharper claws, thicker fangs. Anything to make him look less weak.

 

Camus hums.  “Yes. Perhaps you won't have to consider your power struggles any longer.”  He’s inspecting his nails, occasionally rubbing a thumb over his torso. Just enough to push some water into the gill lines etched over his ribs.  

 

Ai doesn't mention them, though his own lungs do tingle with a yearning for breath.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

* * *

 

The first time Tiny Human sees him is an absolute accident.  One that wasn't even his fault.

 

He's just trying to help.  The blond had only left long enough to fetch some water, so Ai wisely used this time to rip open a few more coconuts.  He grabbed solely those that rolled close to the shore, leaving them at the sea line of Tiny Human's camp. He's done it once or twice before without issue, but it's still risky.  Time sensitive. Get-in-and-get-out.

 

So when, unexpectedly, Reiji shoots out of the water just to wave his hands around like a frantic jellyfish, Ai nearly leaps out of his skin.

 

“Ai-Ai!  Please come home!  You  _ have  _ to look at this treasure!”  It's such a Reiji thing to do, and he looks so happy to do it.  Ai doesn't want to break his heart, but-

 

“Shh!” a half-lilac-stained finger pressed to his lips, the siren sets down his newly opened fruit in favor of trying to subtly get Reiji to leave.

 

Then again, Reiji was never one for subtlety.

 

“Huh?  Why?! What’cha waitin’ for?”  He enthusiastically swims closer, eyes lit up in wonder.  Like this, his lack of a dorsal fin is glaringly obvious, but the brief swell of sadness that overcomes Ai gives way to panic.  

 

“Reiji, please, just-”

 

“Oh shit,” the quiet whisper has Ai’s head snapping back to the treeline.  His body grows ineffably heavy, and his throat dries shut. A peek over at the water shows Reiji's nowhere to be found, and Ai is pinned to the rock where he sits.

 

Across the beach, drenched in the pink light of the setting sun, stands Tiny Human.

 

His eyes are as glittering blue as Ai remembers, and his face just as handsome.  He's dirty, of course, but his swept back hair and bare chest still beat at Ai's poor heart.  There's a lingering string pulled taut between them, and neither of the two dare to move, less it snap.

 

Ai doesn't even realize he isn't breathing until Tiny Human speaks.

 

“M-my name's Syo.”  It's heavy, hitting Ai in the gut and working a gasp out of him.  The string implodes in threads and fear, and glass falls and shatters as rain all around him as the human--as  _ Syo _ \--asks: “What's your name?”

 

There's a beat of silence where Ai’s pulse stops.

 

Then he's launching himself into the ocean, his human's desperate “ _ Wait! _ ” fading into nothingness behind him.

 

He's shaking as Reiji takes him up against his chest.  Holds him there as he trembles wordlessly. Watches a rainbow of sea life dance idly past their submerged connection.

 

“Oh, Ai-Ai,” there's no judgement in his voice, no contempt in his touch, no malice in his embrace.  Ai digs his claws into Reiji's shoulders, a plume of bubbles erupting from his lips as he sobs.

 

“It’s okay, Ai.  I'm here now.” The beat of Reiji's heart drowns out the little voice that dug into Ai and suggested that the brunet could ever be upset about this in the first place.  “I'm here.”

 


	2. A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A sunflower blooming in the dark
> 
> A sunny haven after the storm has gone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll just write shorter chapters and publish them quicker!" Yea right that was a lie. Still! I wanted to get some extra content out before spring break ended. Thank you guys for your support!
> 
> I have a lot of itallicized words in this chapter so.... Guess I'll perish.

_“He hasn't gotten more than a minute's worth of sleep in the past week.”_ Under normal circumstances, Ranmaru and Reiji never spoke alone. Earlier today was an exception.

And it was unfortunately something Ai had overheard.

_“Probably just scared he'll fuck himself over. It's not like he's just going to up and forget everything he's seen. Don't dwell on it.”_

_“It's… painful.”_ Ai had just emerged from their underwater dwelling, and the gossip sat like bitter reality in the pit of his gut. _“It's so hard, for me and for him.”_ It looked wrong, seeing the tall, bright, noble Ranmaru swimming idle circles in the water before such a scrawny companion. Forgetting Reiji was weak was easy until something like this happened. He was all smooth skins and cheerful smiles and playful dances. Ranmaru could end him with a bat of his lashes, though neither of their body languages gave that away.

_“It’s in his species, Reiji. What do you expect the kid to do? Just wait it out. He’ll probably snap the human's neck before the week's end. Ai’s tough.”_

_“But this is such a big step for him. I… I don't even know what to say. Delphas grow up so differently than you or... even me. There's… no others close by, and without his brother-”_

_“I'm going to Camus’ waters.”_ Ai had announced his presence in a veiled flurry of bubbles and anger and shame. Reiji had spun around. Even looked about ready to dissipate into foam. When playing it off as “nothing” didn’t work, he and Ranmaru at least had the decency to look ashamed.

How much longer did Ai have to hate his tail? His compassion and his voice and his appearance?

Weak.

Ai was weak.

* * *

 

  
“Killing a siren isn't going to solve your problems, Ai.”

“Only time can determine that.” His hands grip viciously around the handle of a trident. Camus still floats idly by, a simple spear in his hands.

“ _Time_ is only going to remind you that you're foolish for wasting it.”

“Then I won't let it be a waste.” Metal rang loudly and with great effort as the two clashed weapons. His trident had thick wraps of seaweed adorning each prong, and Camus's weapon was in an equal state of non-aggression. The sparring match was running well into its 2nd hour of duration, and Ai was beginning to feel the steady burn of his lungs and his muscles.

If he could get the first hit in with a weapon like this on a real foe, he had a chance.

“Focus,” another strike. Ai lands the edge of Camus’ weapon between the prongs of his own, twisting them both to the side and swinging his hips along with the force--landing a hit with his tail to the blond’s waist. The momentum is enough for his companion to fling him away by his tail fin, spinning in the shallows and swallowing down a few gasps of water.

Practice or not, Camus is quick to jet his way. Spear long-forgotten, one hand clutches his own side, but the other wraps itself snuggly around Ai's neck. It's a mess of bubbles and foam, but Camus’ shadow soon blocks the warping shapes of the sun above him.

They're underwater. Ai's claws are ripping through pale knuckles. The sea's music tickles deep and resonant in his ears. A bloody cloud envelops his vision. The thin lines of gills on Camus's chest sway like open wounds. He's held fast in such a viciously simple grip.

How many people-- _innocent humans_ \--died just like this? The icy blue of Camus’ eyes glow in the deep. Ai’s lips are parted, but no air leaves or enters.

All is quiet.

“Yield.”

But he's silent. His mind is an uproar. Two factions aiming for control. His thoughts are a mess of _“this is just how Camus likes to hunt,”_ but in the back of the commotion, Syo lingers. His human… he hoped he never had to die like this. Afraid. Alone.

“ _Yield_.” There's some extra force added into his grip, but Ai only takes it as initiative. The stir from his thoughts prompts him to cram his hands up to the edge of Camus’ gills.

The tips of his claws linger just beyond the opening. Just outside of his lungs.

They stare at each other as Ai's head starts to spin. As his lungs ache and his eyes lose focus.

“...It's a draw, then,” There's a sigh ringing in his telepathy, but Camus concedes nonetheless. They rise over the water's surface together, but Ai is infinitely more grateful for the air. He hacks a bit, lays a hand against his chest, and ultimately lets out a short sigh of his own.

Afterwards, he sags his back against Camus’ shoulder, eyes shut and breaths steadying.

“You were off today,” though it sounds blunt, Camus is delicately approaching a question. Ai feels it swirling in the rhythm of waves against them.

“And you left me countless openings.” He replies nonchalantly, pulling away to flash a blank look to Camus’ eyes.

“Ai… What's gotten into you?”

Idiocy. Foolishness. Genetics. His brother’s conscience.

“... Nothing, Camus.” The conversation takes one last breath, but there it dies: laying in the orange sun reflected up from the water’s surface.

* * *

 

  
“Okay, Syo. You know you're not crazy. You know that.” The blond had been pacing along the beach for some time now. Ai isn't quite sure when it began, but it was enough to leave a trail in the sand. Maybe he was like Ranmaru? The man always breathed easier if he was constantly moving.

But… it's not as if humans had air gills. Perhaps the blond is just odd.

“Mermaids don't exist. But I saw one. Only crazy people see things that don't exist! I'm not crazy, so they must exist.” He was talking to himself. Not… unusual, but a bit concerning. Ai's tail idly flicks around, confusion and curiosity both sitting heavy in his stare.

“Besides, they left these coconuts behind. They _have_ to be real. I ate these. Plus some other food they've been leaving… I think. I mean, I thought that maybe the food was left by another human…” speaking of which, Ai had a hand-woven sack hanging from his neck. It was filled to the brim with some more crabs and fruits. As soon as the blond wandered off, he would deliver them.

Peeking out from behind a large rock, the Siren continues watching as his cute little human clutches his fingers deep into his scalp and lets out a deep, anguished whine. Then proceeds to fall flat on his ass.

Charming.

“Well? Aren't you gonna say hi?” Ai could sense Natsuki coming long before the blond slides his arms around his waist. His fellow Siren was tall, even terrifying at times. Mostly, he was just sweet and unassuming.

“No. I don't think so.” Syo could never hear them from so far away. He continues in a peaceful monotone: “that would just end badly for me.” Still, he reaches up to pet at his fellow Siren’s arm. Glittering yellow skin feels smooth yet slick beneath his fingers. The slippery feel of Natsuki’s odd tail snakes itself around Ai's torso. He's trapped, but merely for hugging purposes.

“Aww, why not? He looks so cute. He wouldn't hurt you.” Ai glances to his side, to the pure green eyes hung joyfully in black scleras over a devilish set of fangs. Of course Natsuki didn't see the issue. His blood was that of a vicious deep-water eel. His kills were quick and flawless, his song drawing out souls within a few bars. His species was to be feared, not adored.

Not even by fellow Siren-kind.

“I don't want to get attached.” He admits bluntly, dully. As if it didn't actually matter. He and Ai were always on the same wavelength, it seemed. The blond would see through a lie anyway.

“Ooo. In that case,” the grip of his tail lessens, and Natsuki twists his body fluidly to Ai's chest, rather than his back. “I'll crunch his bones up nice and soft for Ai. There won't be a bit left to get stuck on.”

“No.” His reply was too quick, he knew that. Yet… the idea that he may kill Ai's human… “it's... That's not necessary. I've been caring for him, so I'd rather you not.”

“Are… are you already attached, Ai?” Natsuki’s borderline demonic features twist in an adorable confusion. Under the rows of teeth and flaring gills and thick claws, Natsuki was adorable. He meant well, even if his questions were invasive.

“I'm…” he briefly diverts his eyes, catching the sight of Syo kicking his ankles childishly through the sand. Despite himself, he smiles.

Natsuki gasps.

“You are!” Ai meets his eyes again, shoulders stiff and cheeks a soft pink.

“N-no, I-”

“Ai! Aww, cute little Ai is growing up!” He's immediately crushed in a hug, his face now ablaze.

“That's- I'm sure it has nothing to do with me aging.”

“But it does!” The blond's grip lessens, exposing Ai to a harmless, wonder-filled smile. “All Delphas attach to humans before they're ready to seek a mate!”

“You…” he trails off, lips pulled into a deep frown. He glares a hole into the blond's shoulder--eventually deciding to just sigh in resignation.

It's not that he hadn't known. He had been keeping this specific possibility in mind for days. He just didn't want it to be true.

He couldn't afford to end up like his brother.

He couldn't afford to end up like Aine.

“No.” He repeats, this time for a different reason. Just as adamant. “It's just an experiment.” Insistent, he pulls away. Determination alone shining through a flat affect: “I'll kill him once I'm sufficiently amused.” Natsuki’s brows lift, and the soft line of a doubtful frown dips the corners of his lips.

“... That's so unlike you, Ai.” Syo is ever-so-softly humming a discombobulated tune behind them. Ai forces himself to frown.

“Maybe it’s just like who I'm growing up to be.”

* * *

 

  
“Ai-Ai, chin up, wontcha’?” Reiji asks far too much of him, and Ai lets him know it by wordlessly untangling the two gold chains in front of him until his fingers ache.

“Did'ja hear? We're supposed to get a storm on our western seas. I guess that means the seasons are finally changing, huh?”

The cold shoulder works pretty well, considering he's been using it for a good week now. There's boiling water roaring through his heart, and on the outside, he's adopted his old self. Quiet. Reserved. Unloving.

“Ai?”

The kind of person Reiji needed.

The kind most contrary to his nature.

“... Can't you say anything at all?”

And after a good ten minutes of silence, the brunet finally leaves.

* * *

 

  
“Do you have any idea-”

“Ranmaru?!”

“How annoying it is-”

“What are you-”

“To have _this airhead_ up my ass for the past three days?!” In the man's grasp was the wrist of another Siren, jovially being dragged along in the water behind him.

“What is Natsuki-”

“Hi, Ai!” the three of them floated behind what had quickly become Ai's favorite hiding spot. The large rock safely obscured them from Syo’s view, and it was lone enough in the open ocean that if Reiji decided to pop in again, Ai would see (or even sense) him coming.

“Ranmaru.” Ignoring the blond, The Siren in question glared at the mismatched eyes of his friend, demanding an explanation. In his pouch today sat several fish and a few bundles of seaweed. He had intended to deliver them while Syo was sleeping--y'know, like, exactly now--but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

“Don't look so sour,” he played it off easily, letting go of Natsuki in favor of leaning his arm onto Ai's shoulder. “Aren't we allowed to visit you?”

“Not until you tell me why you're _actually_ here, no.”

“You're a smart kid. Figure it out.”

“ _Ranmaru_ ,”

“Ai,” his reply was casual, followed by a sweep of his fingers up to Ai’s jaw and a kiss to his forehead. Ai swatted his hand away.

“We just want to meet your friend, Ai!” Natsuki chimes in, voice gentle as he pecks the Siren’s cheek. In response, the blond received a shove, and Ranmaru was treated to a dolphin tail to the face.

“Absolutely not. Leave. He'll wake soon.”

“Which is why-” Ai’s eyes widened as Ranmaru found a firm grip around the slim of his tail. Had he learned nothing from training with Camus? “Now is the perfect time to say hello.”

“Why are you doing this?” He asked flatly, traumatized as he was dragged along the waves behind Ranmaru. Natsuki waved cheerfully at him, the whole world upside-down as he floated belly-up in irritation.

“If I don't, your bestie here will just keep asking whether or not you’re really okay.” Guilty as charged, Natsuki giggles. The traitor.

“I'll be fine once you both leave me alone.”

“If you were fine, you would have eaten him and been done with it,” the words stung, but Ai can't help but to find some truth to them. Ranmaru’s wisdom knew no bounds. “You've forced my hand. Thank me later.” Except he was also a total idiot.

“I'll thank you for nothing. Let me go.” He petulantly turns to his stomach, jerking his fin back up to his chest. Ranmaru’s grip is solid, and a few offerings have fallen out of his bag already.

“No way.” Ranmaru is just as stubborn, adding his free hand and swimming backwards. Natsuki circles them curiously, but doesn't interfere.

“I said,” another jerk of his fin pulls Ran through the waves. He scowls, but Ai remains in his grasp. “Let go.” This time he grabs a fish from his bag and manages to bean the shark in the eye with it.

Ranmaru cusses, but nothing else changes. They're still getting closer. Syo is still sleeping soundly. Ai is still freaking out.

Frustrated--desperate--Ai growls. It's a deep rumble from his heart, something almost instinctual. Natsuki goes stiff at the noise, and Ranmaru… well, he would probably looked more pissed if it wasn't for that giant, shit-eating smirk.

“Are you serious?” His voice drops an octave, his eyes narrowed, and his grip tightens on the lavender tail. “You'll fight me, here and now, over this?” Instead of waiting for an answer, he finally lets Ai slip away. The Siren rushes to float beside Natsuki, tenacity heavy in his gaze, chest rising with the effort of each breath.

“Ranmaru, maybe you and Ai-”

“Here's the deal,” ignoring anything else, Ranmaru dismissively waves his hand. “If this guy doesn't know you in the next hour or so, I'll eat him myself.” He's scowling. He's serious. Ai feels everything from his fingers to his jaw tense. When he finds his voice, it's soft and open to attack.

“...You have no right-”

“You've eaten a few humans from my territory, remember?” Ai exhales sharply through his nose. “This is only fair.”

Silence hangs.

The ocean cowers.

Natsuki's palm lays reassuringly against his purple shoulder, but any bets made on Ai’s decisions were as pointless as his brother was dead.

“Why?” He asks softly, rage trembling through the waves around him. His fangs ache, and his eyes burn. All facade of this being a cruel joke falls as Ranmaru crosses his arms over his chest--over the ropes of golden chains hung murderously around his neck.

“If it's easier on you, I'll just kill him now.”

“Why?” He repeats, hoarse and harsh. His gaze scrapes against Ran’s mismatched eyes.

“You're not like Reiji,” Ranmaru declares suddenly. Sternly. The world is tepid.

“You're not like him. You're not like me. You’re not like Camus.” His arms unfold as his fingers tread through the waters circling him. Wind whips up around them all as his irritation grows, but still, there's something almost… warm about it all.

“You're a _Delpha_. You’re either going to follow through with this, or you're not. I don't care which you pick,” Natsuki flinches. Ai holds his ground, “but you're not going to keep forcing Reiji out to my waters to cry every other day.” There it is. The missing piece. What had felt so oddly warm.

A sudden stillness washes over them. Over the beach and the sky. Ai smiles.

“So that's what this is about,” Ai breathes, finally speaking up. Ranmaru dislikes his answer, if the gritted teeth and furrowed brow are anything to go by.

“Of course that's what this is about!” They’re practically chest-to-chest in an instant. Ranmaru is just as hypnotizing as ever, and his furiously pleading voice hits Ai like fat rain drops down a glass plane. “You guys are family, but you're always avoiding each other.”

“It's… not something you need to worry yourself with.”

“You don't think I _know_ that?” There's no bite behind it at all. No flame. Ranmaru’s hands are neither scalding nor freezing as he cups them against Ai’s cheeks. “It just pisses me off. You guys can't go around acting like you and Aine are clones of each other.” Another lull. Ai closes his eyes. “Do you understand?”

The sea is calm. Natsuki's tail wags against their own under the waves. Ai, against his better effort, finds himself smiling.

“Probably not as much as you wish I did, but…” his webbed hands atop Ranmaru’s own, Ai blinks the brine from his lashes and connects their eyes once more. “Enough to get by.”

A beat.

Ranmaru smiles back.

“I think I can handle that.”

* * *

 

  
Day… 20… no. 30? Was it 40? The tally marks he had etched into the sand kept washing or blowing away. It felt like a Monday, but so did every day on this baking sheet of an island.

Syo likes to think he's a decent person. Why he was banished to this scalding Hell-slate, he'll never know.

Maybe he really did piss a god off somewhere along the line.

Scratching his head, the blond runs a stick through the tan grains before him, doodling… well, it was supposed to be a boat. No one was here to tell him it looked like an impregnated rubber ducky, so it was a boat.

How he yearned to go back. Return to his home… take some more pills that make his heartbeat just a little less frantic.

But destiny had other plans: namely, barely scraping by with his meager rations. Not to mention his only constant food source is half-fish, half coconut.

“I'll never sprout those extra few inches this way…” the grumble was so soft and petulant, his pout soft and pink. His chin rested on his open palm, eyes drooped in disappointment. Eventually, his duck-boat turned into an entire scene.

The twig in his hands dragged out a mess of waves and winds. S.S. Ducky was all alone. Even sketched in the summer sand, it looked cold. Frightening.

A stick figure floats somewhere over S.S. Ducky, a microphone in hand.

Though the mic looked more like a Starbucks. Or maybe a dick, if he squinted hard enough.

Dick-Starbucks McMic tumbles into the sand water, and the whole image blurs around its edges when Syo breathes out a fake exploding noise. His twig stutters in the expanse of waves, and he just sighs.

It’s been at least a month. It had to have been.

“And this damn sun…” Syo scratches at his nose, scowls at the dry skin the movement produces. It's exactly what he was trying to prevent with his hat. Ugh. It hurt so much. He would bet anything he was literally red.

“So much for my fucking face… Guess I'll go for another dip.” Clicking his tongue, the blond flicked the twig between his fingers away. What a pain.

“I think your face looks fine.”

“Yeah? Well it'd be a lot more fine if I had some sunscreen.” He groaned. Buried his face in his hands. Dumbass sun. Dumbass island. Dumbass voice. It could have been any cruise ship besides his own. It could have been any day besides his performance. It could have been any life raft-

Wait.

Wait.

Voice?

In a flurry of sand and salt water, Syo spins around. This shit is caked between his toes, in every inch of his boxers--and now he's gripping it harshly in two fists, searching for something to hold onto.

Because. Holy shit. This purple… fish man is lounging idly before him. He's… well, okay the first thing he notices is that he's honestly all-around attractive. Still-dripping from the ocean's embrace. Electric blue hair, pulled half-up and to one side. A matching set of turquoise eyes. A soft, pink pair of lips. Skin pale, save for the tan covering his shoulders and up. And… and fins. The dude has fins. That's just wild.

Around his neck lay strands upon strands of gold and silver, an array of colorful pendants dripping from the chains. And his tail? Shining and lavender. Flicking blissfully in the sand beside them.

Familiarity strikes him through the heart.

“Y-You…” his throat is tight, so it takes a hard swallow before he gets out a solid: “You!”

He even manages to point.

In comparison, the merman looks down with distinctly pouty lips, eyes scanning the smooth expanse of his own tail. They occasionally flick back up to meet Syo’s, and just when he starts to think maybe this is some kind of messed up mirage, the merman speaks.

“It’s… It’s Ai.” Syo’s heart does a little flip, only… in a good way. This was definitely the beautiful mermaid he saw that day. Meaning… he really isn't crazy, and this guy really is the one who keeps leaving him food. Probably. Maybe? He doesn't know. He can barely breathe, because. Fuck. What the fuck?

“... ‘Ai’?” He eventually repeats, searching the mermaid's soft expression for some sign that this was all just a joke.

“My… you… you asked for my name.” In a burst of confidence, they make eye contact again.

This weird, fucked up version of reality feels like a shit load of sand got dumped right into his stomach.

“Ai…” the soft repetition prompts Syo to smile, and he holds out a hand for his new companion to shake. “It's nice to actually meet you, Ai!” Somehow… the simple, friendly gesture seems to make everything more awkward--as if introducing himself to someone who shouldn't exist isn't already weird enough. His hand just hovers there, the merman staring disdainfully at it. His wrist trembles. His knuckles curl.

His grin threatens to falter, but Ai saves the moment by halting his staring and returning the-

No. No, wait. Now they're just… holding hands.

“Is this a human custom?” His palms are… soft, but the back of his hand still has some of the same lilac skin as his tail. Large, black, claw-like nails adorn each finger, and between every digit is a thin sheet of webbing.

“Not… exactly.” When he gazes at his own hand again, he sees the tremble in it. Feels the buzzing in his mind. This guy… Ai, a _merman_. He's right there. They’re touching. This isn't a dream, so just… how?

“I made an error?”

“Just, um, a little one?” Uncertain of himself, he wipes his opposite hand on his pant leg, then attempts to gesture out how a handshake works. “It's a greeting, but it goes more like this.”

“Fascinating.” In response, Ai takes his second hand, intertwines their fingers, then bobs both of their arms up and down. The motion was almost childish.

Just what has he gotten into?

* * *

 

  
“Teach me how to suggest.”

“Suggest? Are you sure?” Camus and Ai had been treading idly near a ship for almost an hour now. The orca had quickly become disgusted with the fishing boat--dragging up bundle after bundle of netting, lobbing the dorsal fins off of some poor, unassuming hammerheads and dumping their useless bodies back into the sea.

“You're certain you'll be okay? This isn't something you of all people should just… ask on a whim, Ai.” The stench is what caught Camus’ attention at first. Alarm and anger and the bitter hunger that came with seeking out a meal.

Ai was just along for the show.

“Yes…” A smaller hammerhead had nestled itself into Ai's chest. He pet at its head in slow strokes, mourning the sight of the gaping hole on its back. “I want them to give me things that I need… I… I'll tell you what they're for later, though.” A chuckle. Camus pushes some silky hair behind his ear, lips finding their way to the crown of Ai's head.

“Of course.” A mesh of garbage topples over the side of the ship, but doesn't dampen the blond's smile. “Do you mind if I take care of this first?” Ai swims back a bit, bright blue eyes flicking between the rising moon and the strings of foolish lights hung upon the ship. The hammerhead in his hands opens and closes its mouth. Frills its gills for a desperate breath.

“Go ahead.”

* * *

 

  
The blood in the water was no longer that of sharks.

Ai's incredibly proud of the bottles he holds, and Camus thought it was positively adorable.

“He says that I can use suggestion on anyone I want, but humans are most susceptible.” And really, the blond was such a wonderful teacher. Crimson running from his lips, down from his fingertips to each elbow, blossoming in the water around him. The ship that once stood proud and filthy now reduced to nothing more than bones and rust. Explaining everything bit-by-bit. Step-by-step. Meticulous and cold and clear.

Completely different from the sunny aura Reiji bled.

“Wow, Ai! That's amazing!” The brunet is cheerful and warm, pulling the little delpha into a hug so that could plant a million kisses to his cheeks. Ruffling his hair and giving him that billion-dollar smile--the one where the corners of his eyes wrinkle in delight, and a giggle is never far behind.

Ai's cheeks are bright red, and soon they're both carrying on in their old song and dance. A chirp. A grumble. A giggle. A snide remark. A relenting mutter. Then laughter.

Ai's missed laughing with Reiji so much. More than he could ever define.

* * *

 

  
It's a little after the sun’s setting. After Reiji spent his afternoon mocking the way Syo looked with all of that sunscreen on. After they fed the blond's fire while he bathed and they all pointed up at the clouds of refulgent pin pricks in the sky.

It's that same starry night when he sees the choker around Reiji’s neck again.

It's solid gold--hand-crafted and gorgeous and Aine’s most beloved creation.

He sees it again, but this time it's… so different.

“Reiji,” the water’s surface is still warm from the sun's embrace. The brunet spins a few times in the water, odd tail tracing bubbles behind him. He laughs, smiles, circles his friend once or twice.

“Yes, Ai?” He's a beautiful flurry of starspecks and ocean foam. A gentle force of nature. A playful sort of wondrous. For a moment, Ai's speechless, and then they're both colliding over each other's words.

“Ai, are you-”  
“Reiji, I just-”

They share a look. Reiji has one eyebrow raised, a strained smile to his lips. It's now or never.

“He…” feelings were worse than jellyfish stings. More uncertain than the blackest, murkiest depths. But they're there nonetheless. A bob to a lure of an anglerfish. “Aine… he made you really happy.” Reiji’s never been particularly strong. He doesn't shake the seas like Ranmaru or pull humans on strings like Camus. He’s just Reiji.

And Reiji is shocked.

Ai can't blame him. Brother or not, he never brought Aine up. The other Delpha was like a shadow of a curse, breathing into his heart and finding refuge in the core of his being.

It’s that tugging in his chest again--the same he feels whenever he frets over Reiji's happiness. When Aine raises his voice and demands to speak.

“Ai…”

“I… I'm never… I can't be him.” His fingers grip at the bundle of chains pooled around his neck. He remembers his brothers laughter. His smile. His beautiful hair and his beautiful crafts.

Yet he also remembers Ranmaru’s words. He remembers just how much kindness Reiji is giving him every single day, despite them not being of blood. Despite he and his brother never even getting the chance to solidify what the engagement-necklace meant.

“I can't make you happy like he could have,” and Reiji is quite quick to try to stop him. Waving his hands and blathering with big, wet eyes. “I can't, but still… I want…” stillness. A full moon. Tears building up in Reiji's beautiful, stormy eyes.

“I want to be there for you.” Ai takes a quick, deep breath he didn't realize he could manage, knuckles stiff as he grips at gold and silver and jewels and wealth. “And I haven't been… b-but” another sharp breath. He wasn't about to start crying, but his throat was certainly tight.. “I want... I want you to be happy again.” _As happy as you make me._

It's such a strangling conversation, and before he knows it, Reiji's the one erupting into tears.

* * *

 

  
“So this is the man of the hour?” Syo was just getting used to Reiji and Natsuki fawning over him, so the snarky tone Ranmaru used was utterly unfamiliar. Not to mention how it grated on his nerves. “Ain't he kinda, Y'know,” mismatched eyes turn back to Ai, who's distinctly floating between Camus and the shark.

Ai raises a brow.

“Short,” Camus supplies helpfully. Well, helpful to Ranmaru. Syo himself practically explodes.

Still, there's a mutual agreement on peace, and before he knew it, he was idly flicking his tail in the shallows as Syo took to affectionately petting his hair.

“Your friends are…” blue eyes travel over the sealine, focusing in on Ranmaru “play-biting” Reiji with Camus in the background doing his best to keep up with Natsuki’s eruptions of giggles and surprise hugs.

“Loud? Annoying? Dumb?” Syo just laughs.

“Nah, I was gonna say unique.” Behind them, Syo’s meager fire roasted at his food. He felt like shit sometimes, depending on mermaids to nab him breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

“I suppose that’s applicable.” Still… little favors like this made him feel less useless. Ai's head against his stomach, he meticulously picks out pieces of greenery and sand. Even a tab of plastic here and there.

“You’re pretty popular, huh?” And after awhile, he's just gliding his fingers through wet, turquoise strands.

“You think?” His fin sounds a dull “plunk” as it splashes playfully back into the water. It's not quite how dogs wag their tails, but Syo gets the idea.

“Mmm. I don't have nearly as many friends.”

“Because you're short?”

“Wh- no! Not you too!” Ai chuckles idly, and it's so cute and infectious that Syo joins in.

“Actually, I'm…” the blond takes a hand from Ai's hair to scratch at his own cheek, “I’m a celebrity where I'm from, so I never have time for that sort of thing… No one really asks to hang out with me anyway.”

“‘Celebrity’?” The repetition comes with curious, twinkling eyes scanning up to his own. Syo coughs a bit into a fist, willing the heat behind his cheeks to subside. So cute.

“It's, uh…” he waves his hand vaguely “a word for someone who’s well-known and popular. I'm a professional vocalist, myself, so people see my performances and become interested in me, I guess.” Was that a good enough explanation? If nothing else, Ai seems to understand.

“But…” quiet. Confusion settles into the merman's features ss obviously as a drop of blood in water. “But if you're so popular, why does no one befriend you?” Ouch. The million-dollar question.

“It's…” he rubs at the back of his neck before returning his fingers to Ai’s hair. He needed something to do with his hands. “It's complicated.”

“Then start speaking. I don't want to stay awake past nightfall again.” Syo can't help but to chuckle. Of course Ai would say that.

“Okay, since you insist.” He clears his throat, head searching for what to say and in which order.

Though, what not to say was equally important.

_Unfortunately for your son, the risks of a surgery outweigh the benefits._

_It's still your choice, but we think you should consider end of life care, rather than more treatments._

_He has up to age thirteen at most, I'd say._

_I'm sorry._

“I was always interested in music. My mom and dad spent lots of money on lessons for me as a kid.” Ai raises a brow, and Syo delicately sweeps his knuckles over it.

“We moved around a lot. They were pretty rich, so we traveled for their work often. I didn't get the chance to settle down much and make friends… I just focused on my music. It was what really drove me, Y'know?” He could still feel piano keys beneath his fingers, the bows in his fist, the strings cutting into his nails and ruining his paint jobs. Ai's soft skin. Ai's wet hair.

“I, uh…” A pause. His fingers twitch in the expanse of blue around them as he once again searches for what not to say.

_What do you mean?_

_Is this a joke?_

_We wasted our entire fucking life on you!_

A pit of anguish falls down his throat, and he works up a grin despite it all.

“Moved out when I was 16. Settled in Japan, since one of the Universities there scouted me. I studied arts at a residency school for… shit, I don't know how long. I kept getting job offers and whatnot, so I was always deferring a year here or there for an internship. Still got my degree, though.” More moving around. Never having the same classmates. Never being able to turn down a job because it would nullify his scholarships.

“I was really at the peak of my career! And finally settling in to one specific agency. I… I really thought ‘everything's looking up now.’ But then…” He twirls a turquoise strand around his pinky, watching as drops fell down off his skin. “You take one job on a cruise ship and this happens… can't say I had anyone all that close to me when the storm us anyway, save for my brother, maybe.”

_I don't love you any less, I just think… maybe this isn't who you really are._

_Are you sure you're not just confused? Maybe you shouldn't decide so soon._

_I care about you. You know how hard this will make your life._

“And, now I'm here! Friendless until the end, I guess.”

It's so much information, but Ai absorbs it. His eyes, too, glaze over the figures of his companions. His heart bubbles, and he purses his lips as his cheeks erupt.

“That's…” all this time… not just Reiji, but the others too. He had been… taking them for granted. What a shitty friend he was.

“I’m not mad ‘cause you have friends or anything! Really, I was just-” his justification cuts itself off as soon as Ai sits himself up. His eyes lock onto his fellow mermen, and after a beat:

“Let me be your friend, Syo,” he turns his head back to his shoulder, then reorients himself to gaze directly into Syo’s eyes.

“I…” this time, he reaches out, takes his friend’s hands, and bobs them, slowly this time. “I want to ‘hang out’ with you. You can still move around, but… we'll be friends. I'll be a celebrity with you.” He cracks a little smile.

Syo's lips quiver.

But then he's returning the expression ten-fold.

“Yeah,” he breathes, his heart racing and even the tips of his ears burning bright red. “Yeah. For sure.” He even bounces his arms in return, smile so consuming it makes it hard to keep his eyes open. Makes it hard for him not to cry.

“We're friends?”

“We're friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed a disconnect between "merman" and "siren," it was intentional. 
> 
> Dolphins actually do seek out humans sometimes when they want to mate? But they're like... Aggressively horny dolphins that only really go after women. I just adapted a lot of it.
> 
> Other than that, I guess I'll add that I decided to give powerful siren species magic, AND I watched a few anime episodes! Neat, huh?
> 
> You can add me on Shining Live! My ID is 893899321. I want to tier for aquarium Ai so badly!!!!!!!
> 
> And one last little thing? IDK if any of you like RP, but I joined RPNation and I would be more than happy to RP some SyoAi there? My name's Chaikka on that site too. Feel free to shoot me a message!


	3. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that the sort of me that will eventually be?"
> 
> "Giving in. Compromising. Living according to someone else's expectations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I didn't abandon the fic, cries happy tears!
> 
> I want to first apologize for taking so long for the update, I wanted to have this up for MerMay, then for Pride month, then it just became PLEASE WRITE THIS BEFORE YOU GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!!!! And I achieved that much at least.
> 
> Secondly, please check out this beautiful piece of fan art from Worm/Weenie-kun I received! I'm attaching the link for both the creator's twitter and tumblr! Please consider giving them a follow, they make really beautiful Utapri art it's so gorgeous!!!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Manlysparkle/status/1110275053722222592?s=20   
> Tumblr: https://weenie-kun.tumblr.com/post/183704861314/i-read-a-neat-fic
> 
> Third! I said I would attach some of my own art as a concept for this fic so I'll include that as well!  
> Tumblr: https://princechaikka.tumblr.com/post/186756957594/concept-art
> 
> Lastly! It was kinda brought to my attention that I didn't make it clear how to contact me if you ever wanted to talk! The best way to reach me is thru my twitter: @PrinceChaikka. I'm always there, really.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos and support ;; I hope you enjoy this chapter! I edited it 1000 times over, but I know there are still mistakes. If anything's too glaring (Like if I seemed to have left out some sentences?) please tell me! I wrote every between the hours of 10pm and 3am the past few months heehee.

“I cannot fathom how such a crude human managed to win over Ai.”  Even at that, maybe “win over” was an understatement. The Delpha had spent the past week practically attached to the human's hip.

 

“Jealous, Myu-Myu?”  Reiji, Ranmaru, and himself had all been pushed away from the tiny chain of beaches.  Not by force, but rather by the awkwardness of intrusion. Still, it had been such a relaxing week of sunny skies and a few passenger ships floating by.  Carefree to a fault, as if the universe  _ wanted  _ a Siren to rub shoulders with some grubby human.  Reiji and Ranmaru seemed much less bothered by the glaringly obvious problem with that all, and had been provoking Camus into some play-fighting all morning.

 

“That's not it.  I just…” despite his words, the grip of Camus’ playful headlock around Reiji's neck absentmindedly tightens.  The brunet’s laughter fades to a feeble cough, but Camus’ thoughts cloud further. How could the two of them possibly be so content to stick together?  Syo was a fool. He could be eaten any second.

 

“M-Myu, c'mon-”

 

“I know I told Ai that I would approve of his friendship with the human…”  And yet, Ai wasn't taking his chance! The blond was more than vulnerable, and his soul sat like a vat of freshly-fallen rain water under his misshapen heart.  Surely Ai couldn't miss it: how tempting tearing into him was.

 

“S-seriously… I can't breathe!”

 

“But I fail to see any positive qualities that set aside this… ‘Syo’ from the rest of his kind…”  Azure eyes peer across the length of sea line surrounding Ai’s new favorite island. Two blurry forms seem to swim playfully in the shallows.  This was all too-common a sight. Syo had no right to lay a hand on the Delpha, let alone take his hand and drag him around through the water. With Reiji not being so loud anymore, Camus’ sharp ears can even pick up on the pair sharing a muffled comment or a chuckle here and there.

 

Ai rarely ever laughed…

 

“Oi,  _ ice for brains _ , he's turning blue!”  In a blink, Reiji was plucked from his grasp.  The brunette sucks in a deep breath, hacking desperately as he clung to his rescuer.

 

The shark, no less.

 

“And I see you assumed I couldn't assess as much myself?”  Overcoming the brief flash of surprise, Camus flicks his tail around in the depths below, his concentration broken like a shattered shard of glass.  In its place brewed an ineffable rage. For this shark, for that human, for this whole situation.

 

He sees the same feelings reflected back at him in the mismatched vistas of Ranmaru's eyes.

 

The shark is better at translating it all to hatred.  Letting it sharpen itself and coil into a sharp-toothed lashing at the pits of his palms.  The tips of his claws. Ranmaru simply swims a circle around him, depositing a slowly-recovering Reiji somewhere off to the side.  Murder drips from his voice.

 

It's not just Camus.

 

This fucked-up fiasco is freaking him out too.

 

“Sure didn't fucking look like it.”  A snarl is shared between the both of them, and Reiji is using what voice he got back to try and negotiate some kind of peace.  The seal didn't,  _ couldn’t _ , feel the same thing.  He was too hopeful. Too blinded.  Ranmaru saw it for what it was, even if he was too much of an ass to correct it.

 

“I know you to be daft, but you must understand that I'm not the same.  I  _ know _ what I'm doing.”  Still, he must be an ass too if he's willing to follow through on their normal song and dance like this.  Ranmaru has that twisted grin of his—like he's holding something just a breath over Camus’ nose. It enrages him more than anything else could ever manage.  More than Syo. More than the dead bodies of sea life daily piling up around him. More than the haunting scream of glaciers as they tumble piece by piece into a boiling sea.

 

“Guys!  Guys, c'mon.  Let's not fight in front of Ai’s friend like this.”  Ranmaru knows. Reiji knows. Everyone knows, but no one ever says it.

 

“The only thing you  _ know _ is the feeling of water flushing through your gills.”  And they all just act like species doesn’t matter between friends.

 

“ _ Ran! _   Stop, don't-”  As if it doesn't dictate their rank.  

 

“How dare you-” As if it doesn't delineate their powers and abilities.

 

“Reiji can't breathe like you can-” Ranmaru knows it.

 

“Please!  Calm down!”  He knows how it affects the voice, the tail, the life span.

 

“I'm well aware of what Reiji can and cannot-”  He knows, in the end, it’s what got Aine killed.

 

“Why don't you stop with your pompous snob act and just-” And so, because of the inevitability of it all, it begins again.

 

A plume of blood quickly engulfs them, and Reiji's distressed yells barely lift over the egregious amount of cursing and splashing between the two.  Crimson beads line the bite marks on their shoulders, and long, torturous claw marks break open old scars. The two are at each other's throats—quite literally—and trying to land a killing blow.

 

“You uncivilized-”

 

“Prim little-”

 

“Guys!  Guys please!”  And Reiji had gotten desperate enough to try to wiggle between them, gaining a few small cuts in the process.  The two were used to this interference by now—enough not to seriously hurt the guy, at least. Small, stupid seal pups aren't meant to be hurt.  “C'mon, Ai will hear you! Just-”

 

“Go on!  Keep denying it!  Your ugly fucking chest says it all!”  Blind fury. Frustration. The scent of blood.

 

“As if you're not  _ covered  _ in those disgusting things!”  A set of claws finds itself deep in Ranmaru's shoulder.  A hiss, then immediate reciprocation; Camus feels a jab sink into his side.

 

“At least I’m not ashamed of ‘em!”  And there  _ is _ blood.   _ So much blood. _   Ranmaru can feel the hunger reverberating under the waves.  Camus tastes the chill on his tongue, steadily growing at the base of his dorsal fin.

 

“Of course not.  You have no shame to begin with.”  Otherwise he wouldn't keep those disgusting trophies around his neck.  He wouldn't frequent human music or culture. He wouldn't have let Syo get so close to Ai.  He wouldn't…

 

Wouldn't…

 

The familiar feeling of detachment floods his veins and tears his body from his soul.  His head turns fuzzy, and his eyelids grow oh-so-heavy.

 

A soft tenor is what finally ends their spat.  Camus and Ranmaru both go numb—from the tops of their heads to the tips of their fingers.  Even Reiji is falling still between them, tail only twitching enough to keep his head above water.

 

The melody is sweet—the lyrics Latin.  The performance nearly whispered.

 

His human companion safely ashore and out of ear-shot, Ai sings the three of them to a restful state—threads of suggestion weaving their way through all of his words and each lilt of his voice.

 

“Seriously, you two…” he spares a small peck to the top of Reiji's head, tugging him close and apart from the others, “couldn't you pick somewhere closer to home to have a fight?”

 

* * *

 

“Are they gonna be okay?”  Syo had taken a while to become accustomed to the constant, baking warmth of the sun overhead.  The few storms he was witness to—aside from the one that tossed him overboard—were brief and serene.  Not to mention they smelled  _ amazing _ .  

 

Still, days like this meant he could strip down to his black boxers and let the sun do all the hard work after a long swim.  It's not like he had a set of clean towels on hand anyway.

 

“They’re fine,” Ai is sighing over his friends (Camus and Ranmaru; Syo memorized everyone fairly easily).  “Physically. I can't say anything for them intellectually, though.” Deft hands carry rolls of gauze across Camus’ chest and up over his shoulders.  Reiji is helping him hold the blond up in the shallows, and Syo was in charge of splashing water periodically onto Ranmaru.

 

“Their wounds look so serious, though…” with every wave of seawash bounced across Ranmaru's smooth skin, a small cloud of red billows from the bite marks.  The claw marks. Just how tough  _ were  _ mermaids?  Could they really take this much damage?

 

“Hardly.  They fight like this at least once a month.”  Ai certainly plays it off like it's nothing.

 

“Mmm, if this much could kill them, they'd be dead a hundred times over.”  Reiji is laughing along, but there's still a daze to his eyes, as if he had just woken up from having his wisdom teeth ripped out.

 

Syo can't help but to feel he's missing something.

 

To an extent, he wants to respect Ai's privacy.

 

On the other hand…

 

“What did you do to them to calm them, exactly?  It worked pretty well…” There’s an odd bout of heavy silence that lingers between the three of them.  Reiji is silent, but his grey eyes suddenly take on an eerie clarity as he glances between Syo and Ai.

 

“That's…”  and Ai—blunt, crass, honest to a fault Ai—hesitates.  “It's… a form of magic. I told them what to do, and they listened.”

 

“Magic?”

 

Ai hums in confirmation.

 

The lilac tail behind him twists in the water, and he pulls forth a second roll of gauze.  He rolls his body through the waves like a dancing ribbon and swims closer to Syo, tending to Ranmaru’s wounds this time.

 

“It's… I know it sounds improbable.  Take my word for it or don't.” A pause.  “but thanks for the first aid kit regardless.”  Even with webbed fingers, Ai's skill with dressing wounds was nearly professional.  He knew just how to avoid every line of gills Ranmaru had—knew how to anchor the bandage so that it wouldn't slough off even though it was soaked with heavy sea water.  Syo felt a smile—one filled with love and warmth—slip onto his lips.

 

_ Cute. _

 

“You sure you should be tellin’ a human all this, Ai?”  Syo jumps out of his skin at the voice, briefly shaking down through the center of his spine.  Ranmaru, who he could have sworn until two seconds ago was half-dead, is glaring up at him with scaldingly cold eyes.

 

“Syo wouldn't tell anyone.”  Yet Ai’s frank tone still holds all the confidence in the world.  In contrast to Ranmaru, what lay behind Ai’s irises is nothing less than complete trust.  Syo feels his unsteady heartbeat falter a few steps more.

 

“Mmm,” He takes up the opportunity to agree, pushing another wave of sea over tanned skin.  “I promise I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't want any weird scientist guys trying to kidnap you or something.”  He knew how this stuff worked; the government would have a whole secret division dedicated to cutting mermaids open and examining or putting them in super secret rich people zoos or or—they'd sell him to… aliens or something.  Everything would be hush-hush, and no one would ever lay eyes on his majestic being again, and and-

 

He didn't want that for Ai!  But… ah, maybe he was just being dramatic.

 

“Sounds pretty scary!”  Reiji declares, letting Camus drop right down into the shallows with an audible  _ flop _ .

 

“I mean… that's how it is in the movies.  I don't know if it's actually like that or not…”

 

“Movies?”  Ai asks, patting down the last of the bandages for Ran.

 

"They're like recorded plays," the shark-like merman supplies helpfully, rolling his shoulders the moment Ai has him upright again.  A small fountain of water pours from a dripping Camus' mouth.

 

"Ah—how fascinating," this time, Ai turns his attention to Syo, that same straight-faced curiosity engulfing his visage "tell me more."

 

And over his shoulder, the other three mermen looked so lost.

 

* * *

 

"The moon is so bright tonight."  The sky winked playfully down. Stars, glistening and bare, shone with great intensity, flickering on occasion, but only enough to animate the scene like a living painting.  Insects chirped periodically from the treeline, and the waves fluttered foam onto the two.

 

"She's quite beautiful."  Ai agrees, hair brushing against Syo's ear.

 

"She?"  Feeling the tickle of his breath, Ai turns to face Syo, his eyes meeting the human's with slight difficulty, seeing as he seemed upside down.

 

"Mmm, the moon.  Lunaeus is a goddess of my people.  She watches over our reaps of harvest and health."  Syo offers a soft "ohh" in response, taking time to think it out as he turns back to the celestial body in question.  The two lay parallel to one another, Ai's lower body just far down the shore enough to catch the sweeping tide. Syo, on the other hand, claimed to be close enough to his campfire higher on the beach to feel its gently warm embrace brush his legs, but Ai knew that was a lie.

 

"You have other gods in your culture?"  He asks, words free of judgement.

 

"Only one," with a nod, Ai too turns his attention back to the panorama of sparkling wonder.  "We also worship the sun, Soleinea. They're lovers, but they are destined to only embrace once every eclipse."  

 

"I see…" A bird chirps quietly some distance away, and the constant wave of the sea lulls Syo into closing his eyes.  "He must miss her."

 

"Who?"

 

"Eh?  The sun.  He must miss her."  When they make eye contact again, Ai's lashes are fluttering in confusion.

 

"Syo?"

 

"Yea?"

 

"Soleinea is a woman."

 

"Oh."  A silence fell between them.  Then, abruptly, "wait, what?!"  The blond sits up at an alarming speed, twisting his spine to glance back at Ai, who casually looks up at him, hands held together and gently resting against his stomach.

 

"Luneus and Soleinea are both women, Syo," he clarifies calmly, as if that answered everything.

 

"Y-you-" it took every ounce of willpower in his body not to tremble.  "You… you guys have gods like that?"

 

But all Ai could say in response was "like what?"

 

Syo swallows hard.

 

"Y'know… two women who are lovers?"

 

"Of course."  Slowly, Ai also brought himself to sit up, turning to face Syo properly while tucking his tail up at his side.  "Does your race not?"

 

"I…"  The human before him swallows in visible discomfort.  "No… I mean… Maybe? We have a few different religions.  Most of the popular ones I know about worship one God, and he's a man…"  Suddenly bashful, he absentmindedly plays his hands in every-which direction.  "He doesn't love anyone romantically, though… just treats everyone like his children."

 

"I see."  Ai's voice is kind and patient.  Syo can barely meet his eyes. "So your people follow a faith focused on parental love?"  The mermaid was always willing to learn more. It made Syo happy most times, but right now…

 

"I… guess?  I mean," he laced the fingers of his left hand between those of his right, observing his knuckles with anxious interest.  "There's emphasis put on some romance, I guess. We have these things called weddings where a man and a woman promise to love each other forever, and they're usually considered to be religious."  He chances a peek up at his friend, but Ai's as straight-faced as ever.  

 

"We have something similar to weddings in my culture."  Then with a small nod, "but our custom is the same regardless of the gender of those being wed."  Just as he suspected, his subtle hint flew right over the guy's head. Was there any delicate way to put this?

 

"O-ours don't either- I mean, they do, but they don't… cause, um…" nervously, he rubs the nape of his neck.  "Well, a girl can't have that relationship with another girl, and a guy can't have that kind of relationship with another guy."

 

"A... Wedding relationship?"

 

"Yeah.  Guys can only marry girls and girls can only marry guys… i-in most places on Earth… In my home country of Japan, at least."

 

"And two men or two women who love each other?  They follow a different romantic process?"

 

"No, they just…" he fiddles with his hands, "they… you're not really supposed to do that.  It's… like… I-in some places that sort of love gets you killed or sent to prison… other places just subtly look down on you… most countries don't let you marry.  It's called being 'gay.'" A hard swallow flows behind his lips, and he smiles nervously at the mermaid. "I… I'm gay. I like men… a-and I understand if you're not comf-"

 

"Syo."  The blond jumps about fifty feet, and when he's grounded enough to make eye contact, his hands are trembling.  "Are you… safe? In your homeland?"

 

It's not the response he was expecting.

 

"That's…" He blinks his eyes rather owlishly.  Was he safe? Was he really? "I... live in Japan, and they don't… kill you or anything, but it's looked down upon… and you can't marry and stuff.  P-People say awful things, and do terrible stuff, but-"

 

"I see."  They're silent for a breadth of time, Ai's hands slowly encompassing Syo's own.  "My species has no such regulations, so I feel that sympathizing with you is a bit difficult for me, but" aqua eyes staring deep into his own, the popstar-sensation seen by millions of people around the world swallows nervously, feeling pinned by the gaze.  "I wish to protect you. I will keep you safe and happy in my own domain. If what you say is true, then I, too, am 'gay,' so I won't allow your heart to be crushed by ignorant humans."

 

And before Syo can draw another breath, they're hugging.

 

And he's sobbing into the mermaid's chest.

 

His shaking hands are grabbing onto every inch of skin he can cling to, and his own shoulders are shaking in the labored heaves of his breakdown.  The stress of it all.

 

His parents disapproval.

 

Being kicked out.

 

His brothers conflicted attempt at support.

 

The pressure pressure  _ pressure _ .

 

His heart jumped in his chest as he cried, but he couldn't stop the words that left his lips.

 

"This- this was supposed to be my last show.  I-" with a hiccup, he draws himself closer, chest-to-chest with Ai as he weeps into his shoulder.  "I had someone send me blackmail letters. I don't know  _ who _ and I tried to keep up with the money but it was every month and every month and they had pictures and  _ proof, _ and I just-" his throat tightens as his cheek presses itself into a rope of gold chains hanging from Ai's neck.  He sobs again, gasping in the despair.

 

"I couldn't do it anymore.  I knew when I went back, it'd all be over.  My career would be down the drain, so I wanted this last gig to be perfect and just- I just wanted my  _ swan song,  _ but-  _ AGH! _ "  If Ai was even slightly inconvenienced by the embrace, he didn't let on.  In fact, the mermaid was holding him tenderly: stroking through his hair with one hand, holding his body steady with the other.  Syo expected an insufferable barrage of questions (and maybe he'd get them on a later date), but for now, Ai was just open, honest, loving comfort.

 

And Syo had needed that for so long.

 

* * *

 

When they first met Reiji all those years ago, he was no less rambunctious than he was today.  He had spun and danced himself into their territory with an ebullient grin and a buoyant laugh.

 

Aine was a soft touch.  A gentle soul. An eager bubble of star's breath wavering as it reaches from the skies.

 

He was smitten immediately.

 

Ai was mistaken for his brother once or twice—just enough times to understand just how flirtatious their relationship had gotten in such a short time.  He resolved the issue before it progressed any further by putting his hair up in some absurd half-do, and it worked.

 

What little window he had into Aine and Reiji’s warm and welcoming world grew clouded.

 

Ai had always assumed he lacked the ability to fall in love.  In theory, if he and Aine were truly identical, they would be interested in the same man.  The late night escapades Aine would return from (giggling up a storm), the soft shows of affection in the Delphas’ underwater dwelling, the time and love and energy put into an engagement necklace.  The proposal.

 

It was all empty for him.

 

Aine flourished in the whirlwind of their life, growing faster than Ai could achieve by feasting alone.  He was left behind, though he couldn't quite recall a time when he ever considered himself on equal footing with his brother to begin with.

 

Still, the loneliness creaked through his bones like rusted hinges on old-fashioned shutters.  If it wasn't for Aine’s equally as intense bouts of depression only growing worse, Ai would have excused himself from their shared territory long ago.

 

He would have been fine on his own.  Not much stood in the way of a Siren with little-to-no empathy.

 

Ranmaru begged to differ, though, keeping him closer to the two under the stubborn notion of protection.  He had circled the Delphas on their first meeting all those years ago, darkly mentioned something about hunting Sirens to Aine.

 

Told Ai  _ just _ how Siren souls tasted.

 

And so Ai followed the answer up with a threat.

 

_ “If you ever attempt to eat my brother, I'll kill you myself.” _

 

A gutsy response, coming from a frail little Delpha.  

 

But the tiger shark apparently liked gutsy, if his laughter was anything to go by.

 

And in the end, it wasn't Ranmaru Ai had to worry about hurting him or his brother.

 

It never had been.  It never was.

 

* * *

 

“Could you find any pink?”  Under his pale fingers, a silky fabric slides elegantly, free of friction.  Syo is filing through the collections of cloth Ai had gathered together, and he had to admit… these were pretty incredible in quality.

 

“A few garments…” Ai takes to meticulously sorting through the soaked pile of clothes lying on the shore.  It just took a little alteration of their normal set up to work this out. The Mermaid could lay himself belly-down in the lingering reach of the tide and set the laudable mountain of ensembles he had thrown together for the past week just out of reach of the water.

 

“Sweet.  That's my favorite color.  Hand ‘em over.” With a grin, Syo glances up from the midnight blue top before him.

 

“Is it really?  You weren't wearing much of it when I first saw you.”  With only the best of intentions, Ai begins pulling out bikini after bikini.  Syo's smile quickly crumbles.

 

“Ai…”  Some of the tops were admittedly cute: polka dots, bows, beads—all ornate and gorgeous.  The bottoms, though… those stringy, little bottoms... “I can't wear these.”

 

“Why not?  They're all pink.”  The puzzled purse to his lips is captivatingly adorable—until he flings the frilliest pair of panties Syo had ever seen right into his chest and they stick to his skin with a wet  _ slap _ of sea water.  Pleasant.

 

“Because,” his chagrin was incredibly evident as he peeled the garment off cautiously between his thumb and index finger.  “They're not exactly designed for my body type.”

 

“... Hmm.”  He nods as Syo flicks the undergarments into the mound of sand beside him.  “I see.” And evidently, it made some kind of sense. Ai began to pull out polo shirts and shorts instead, though the pink in them was mostly tacky trim and little stripes.  Not to mention how wrinkled and tangled the fabrics were. A few skirts came with them, and Syo figured he could make them work better than a bare ass coated in sand.

 

Still, Ai trying so hard to make him happy was joy in its own unique form.

 

“What about this?”

 

When Syo glances away from the pastel tee, Ai is sitting up.  He waves a cocktail dress around, eyes bright and curious. It's a simple design, with a sweetheart neckline and smooth, curved pleats in the skirt.  Still, the beadwork was immaculate, and its pale flamingo material was strikingly beautiful—even dripping wet.

 

“It's a dress.”

 

“Dress… ah, you said you wanted to ‘get dressed.’  Is this what you were looking for?” His eyes lit up tremendously.

 

Ai had no right to make him feel so giddy.

 

“N-no… that's just how the language cookie crumbles…”  Even so, he shuffles forward and takes the stunning garment into his hands.  It appeared handmade: expensive. “Where did you even find this, Ai? It's really amazing.”  The mermaid’s cheeks bloom in a soft pink tint, but he otherwise schools his expression into neutrality.

 

“Humans, of course.  My kind makes no such garments.”

 

“Humans…”  Syo repeats, running a thumb over the waistline.  “...W-wait, humans?” His wonder is briefly shattered, a small hammer swinging rapidly against his heart.  “As in, other, real, live humans?”

 

“I…”  Ai's brow furrows in confusion, his aqua eyes flit between Syo’s eyes and some undetermined location below them.  His chest, perhaps.

 

He can't hold his gaze.

 

“Yes."  And when Syo's gaze prompts him further, he flits his eyes away but continues: "I’m able to use that same magic I use on my friends to ask humans to give me things.  It's how I was able to get your anti-burn salve.” Eyes wide in bewilderment and enthusiasm, Syo suddenly drops the pink fabric to the sand below. His sky-blue irises twinkle zealously, and he quickly snatches Ai’s hands up in his own.

 

“So that means you can ask them to turn their ships this way?  Please?”

 

"T-to…"  the merman immediately freezes up, dread curling through his expression.  "Why? You said you wouldn't let any humans know of us. You-"

 

"No no!  Not for you; for me."  Reassuring and sweet, Syo presses on.  "I need some kind of rescue ship after all, right?"  He had so much to do! He was almost done with his cruise ship tour, and his contract with his new record company wouldn't expire for a year or so more.  He had to dust his apartment and feed the neighborhood stray and give his brother a warm, loving hug.

 

The blond grins, thinking he had answered everything asked of him.  Ai's expression only devolves into something utterly crest-fallen.

 

"You… you long for home…"  His words linger, but his gaze does not.  His line of sight drifts back towards the sea, and his heavy silence bounces its way through Syo's heart.

 

"A-Ah, no, that's… I mean-"  The weight of the word "home" ran through him.  An empty apartment, a set of parents that never called, a music industry flooded with all-nighters, no breaks, low pay, and pills and pills and pills.

 

"Syo," webbed fingers tangle between his own, awkwardly getting caught halfway through.  Here, Syo needn't worry about even the time of day. He occupies his hands with swimming or fishing, sings to his beautiful savior, and traces patterns in the crystal clear night sky above.

 

His cheeks are on fire; he can feel them grow hotter as Ai tries at a smile. "It is okay.  If you wish to go back, I will help you." His grip is firm, but he doesn't hurt. He doesn't bruise his hands, even if he won't let go.

 

"Ai…"

 

"It'd be wise to move you to a more isolated area.  I'm afraid that anything approaching this island may become landlocked."  Ai was the sea itself, calm but vivacious, cruel and blunt and gorgeous all in one flow of the tide.  He smelled like a fresh swim and felt like a beautiful stroke of a hand in the motions of the butterfly.  "I can-"

 

"Ai."  Cutting the merman off this time, Syo watches as the forced pleasantries deflate into a bitterly empty frown.  Syo ached for the familiarity and comfort of human living. His heart absolutely needed to be somewhere where it could be healed.

 

"... You have spare emergency flares, so even if you just build a raft-"

 

" _ Ai _ ."  He repeats, firmly squeezing the merman's hands in his own.  Ai's shoulders jump, but he makes no move to pull back or to make eye contact.  Welp. "I… I'm not going anywhere, alright? I'll stay."

 

Shocked, Ai's gaze falls back upon him, expression indistinguishable.

 

"You… you'll…"

 

"It'll be like the vacation I never had, but always deserved, right?  I'll kick back for a few more weeks, soak up some sun," he smiles, and after a beat of silent adoration, Ai smiles back.

 

"... Right."

 

_ Just  _ a few more weeks.

 

It'd be impossible to miss the resignation on the mermaid's face, and Syo happens to have fully functioning eyes, even if they do sting from the sea air often.  Almost always.

 

"Ai?"  Turquoise eyes meet his own, and Syo's train of thoughts rips itself so far off the tracks that it's flying out over rust and fish and landing in the sea.

 

"You…"  he struggles, and though he doesn't want Ai to look away, he's squashed by the attention.

 

What he manages to eventually say is an intelligent: "you're too pretty so be sad" and as soon as it has left his mouth, Syo finds himself wishing he was also at the bottom of the ocean with his poor thought train.

 

Ai nearly jumps at the words, eyes filled to the wide brim with confusion and wonder.  Surely the world's cheesiest, oldest, most unmanly pick up line ever hadn't worked, had it?

 

Syo swallows in anticipation.

 

"You…"  he? He?  "You squeaked your voice so high when you said that..."  Yeah, no. Hydrophobia-inducing trauma or not, he was launching himself over the pile of clothes and into the ocean to lay for eternity and think about what he's done.

 

"But…" that newly-built train of thought is easily imploded by the sight of a blush traveling across Ai's cheeks, and Syo sucks in his breath.  "Thank you. It's nice to have someone so… blatantly wishing for my happiness. I also find you to be beautiful."

 

Syo's mouth is agape in what surely is an unattractive spectacle, but Ai doesn't seem to care, merely chuckling as he glances between the human's eyes and his slack jaw.

 

Syo snaps his teeth back up, clears his throat, and moves his hands to gently take Ai's wrists in his hands, thumbs resting against the mermaid's palms.

 

Those same analytical eyes lock onto him, and even though Syo has been with a few men since moving away from his parents, it takes all the courage he can muster to lean forward and-

 

Get his face pushed back.

 

His subconsciously-closed eyes blink open in confusion, his cheeks squished up by the mermaid's rejecting shove.

 

"... W-What are you doing?"

 

"... um… kissing you?"  He offers, helpfully bemused, but if Ai wasn't blushing much before, he certainly was now.

 

"D-do you have  _ any idea _ what could happen… between  _ us  _ of all people, I-"  the hold on his face is released, and Syo tries to apologize, but he's pushed back into the sand behind him in a blink, and when he manages to sit back up, Ai is long gone.

 

* * *

 

"I don't get it.  I thought I was reading the mood and everything.  I even told him I was gay, and he said he likes men too!  We've been flirting for weeks, so what did I do wrong?" The long rant lay punctuated with a groan, Syo turning to float belly-up in the steady rock of the sea.

 

"Trying to kiss him, duh."  

 

"I can see that, asshole."  Oddly enough, Ai hadn't come with his dinner the next day; Ranmaru did.  The antsy butterflies in his stomach danced around in a frantic mess even more at Ai's avoidance, but Ranmaru offered to lend an ear.

 

"No, short shit, you really can't."  It was an offer he had regretted taking.

 

"I scared him away, I  _ get  _ that.  I just-"

 

"Listen, fish-for-brains," Ranmaru crosses his arms over his chest, slowly circling Syo observationally as he speaks.  "A kiss in your culture and a kiss in Siren culture are two totally different things."

 

Syo blinks.

 

"A what in huh?"  Squinting his eyes in speculation, the blond moves upright, his hands following a relaxed tread through the quiet waves as his gaze followed Ranmaru.

 

"A kiss," the shark spoke slowly, but he never completely stopped swimming, "in Human culture," he raises one webbed finger, "and a kiss" a second finger joins the first, "in Siren culture.  They're totally different."

 

Syo can only offer a blank look in return.  Ranmaru scowls. "Oi, did you suddenly forget how to speak Japanese?"  Another round of silence follows, and Ranmaeu's jagged teeth clench unpleasantly, just about to try another shout until Syo miraculously cuts him off.

 

"S… siren… culture?"  His eyes are wide, and no amount of opening and closing his mouth seems to gear him up enough to elaborate his question.

 

"Yeah, you know.  Siren." The mermaid gestures to the maroon flesh below his hips overdramatically, one eyebrow pointedly raised.  "Tail. Nice voice. Usually hot. Siren."

 

"... You guys are…"  Meanwhile, Syo's brow is furrowed in confusion.  "I mean… is that what you guys call yourselves? In Japan, we j-just say mermaids, Y'know?"  The blonde laughs nervously, a constant stream of salt water falling down off his bangs and over the curves of his brow and cheeks.

 

" _ Mermaids, _ " Ranmaru sounds almost insulted.  "Are a sweet little fantasy thought up by scurvy-ridden, horny pirates.  We're  _ Sirens _ .  Hasn't Ai already explained this all to you?"

 

That's the thing.  If Ai was really a "Siren" instead of some beautiful merperson, wouldn't he have told Syo?

 

"B-but you're… just  _ called  _ Sirens, right?  You're… you're not… I mean, you don't… S-sirens are bird people anyway, right?"  He's avoiding the actual question, he knows that… Syo just isn't sure what he'll do with an unpleasant answer.

 

"Sirens are…" Ranmaru's mismatched eyes scrunch, and he scratches at the chains hung high on his neck as he works out a response.  "I have… literally no idea what you mean. I guess if it was a sea bird, maybe there'd be a siren like that? Penguin or eider duck or something… I've never seen one, though."

 

"'Eider'..."

 

"Listen.  For all intents and purposes, Sirens are half human, half sea creature.   _ I  _ am half shark.  That makes me a low-ranking Siren known as a  _ Sela _ ."

 

"Low ranking?"  Syo offers, confused, a bit lost in despair.   _ Real  _ sirens didn't have a rank, and they were all girls anyway, right?

 

Ranmaru took his response as a prompt for more information, however, managing just to drive the stake further into Syo's stomach.  "We're all classed that way. Ai, y'know, the guy you tried to snog? He's half dolphin, a  _ delpha.   _ High ranking, gifted with the best voices our race has.  Natsukis a rare breed—an  _ anguilla _ —but he's still lower than me.  Reiji's got a pretty nice voice too,

 as a  _ phoca _ ; he's basically a harbor seal.  Even though that's mammalian, he's still much weaker than me, so I'd say our ranks are about even.  Camus is… a jackass." With a resolute nod, Ranmaru grimaced.

 

"Wh-what do… um… what do voices have to do with it?"  Syo tentatively asks, only to immediately regret it.

 

"What the fuck do you mean?  Is your head waterlogged?" The shark propels himself closer, flicking the human's forehead as if he were a child, then he proceeds to swim past him with a sigh.  "A voice is everything to a Siren."

 

Syo's "ouch" went unrecognized.  He rubs his forehead with a pout, and after uselessly opening his mouth time and time again, Turns to face Ranmaru while managing a short "Why?"

 

"It's how we survive."  No.  _ No no no no. _   "I mean, are  _ you _ going to be tempted to be the meal of someone who sounds like a tone-deaf walrus?"  Ranmaru is chuckling, but Syo can only feel his blood dip into Arctic temperatures.

 

"You… you eat people."

 

"Eh?  Yeah. And people eat fish.  It's the circle of life." A moment passes where Syo is staring blankly into the shallow waters beneath him, but the ripples of light playfully reflecting off the surface are briefly blocked by Ranmaru"s domineering shadow.  "Don't tell me you seriously didn't know any of this? Didn't Ai tell you?"

 

"He… Ai… I…" Syo has never felt so dangerously human before in his life.  He swallows hard, wide eyes slowly trailing up Ranmaru's chest to settle into his eyes.  "Is Ai… is he going to… t… to eat-"

 

"Syo."   A clawed, webbed hand lands on his shoulder.  The named blond nearly jumps out of the water in fear.  "Trust me. Ai ain't gonna kill you, and neither are we. Kid's pretty infatuated with you, actually, if you couldn't tell."  The news settles Syo, but only a tad. He must have been quite visibly pale, too, because the Shark…  _ Sela _ … Siren, whatever.  Ranmaru flares his gills a bit, then cups the humans cheeks in his hands.

 

"Listen, human.  If Ai wanted you dead, you'd be dead.  I'll pick your bones dry if you break his heart, but" his smile is meant to be reassuring, but it's just needles of teeth mashed together with a certain mischievous glimmer to his eyes.  "I seriously doubt Ai could even try to break yours."

 

"If-" his sudden burst of courage plays out as Ranmaru pushes away, seeming to breathe better once he's sending his body through the water again.  "If that's how Ai feels, then… Why did he-"

 

"A kiss in Siren culture is much more consequential than one in human culture.   _ That's  _ the difference."  The sea is the calmest Syo has seen it since the crash.  The water is so clear and beautiful around Ai's island anymore, he can see right passed the ripples to reveal his own body.  His feet kicking around dutifully to keep him afloat. His hands circling a figure eight in the water to keep his head up. He feels so small.  So dumb. Ranmaru is patient, and he tries to respect that by not being too shocked at what follows.

 

"The meaning depends on where you plant it, but on the lips?"  With not a cloud in the sky, Syo feels a shadowed chill rattle through his spine.  "That's how we bond to another. For life. A kiss on the lips will join your souls forever, and no matter how far you run, you'll always find yourself back at his side, until one of you dies."  Ranmaru's gold glitters in the sun. He's beautiful and handsome and completely content in his collection of lives. In his way of living. He's strong.

 

"Whether or not you want it, Ai's protecting you from the life of a Siren.  It's lonely and long and loving is so painful." There's no wind today, just the flow of fish brushing against Syo's ankle, beckoning him to the sea.

 

"Be grateful, Syo.  That guy loves you."

 

* * *

 

It was from a mix of fitful and restful sleep from which Syo awoke.  Dull plunks in the water caused him to stir, but what shocked him to his feet was the quick succession of sharp splashes fluttering through the shallows.

 

_ A mermaid _ , was his immediate thought, followed only by some dark corner of his mind reminding him of what Ranmaru had told him only yesterday.

 

_ A siren. _

 

And Ai never popped up to see him this late at night.

 

His blood was cold with fear.  The noise was frantic. Afraid.

 

Close.

 

It grew into a formidable mess of panic, and Syo couldn't vainly clamp his eyes shut to make it all fade away for much longer.

 

He took a trembling breath, daring himself to peek—to glance over while lying as still as possible to look to the sea line.

 

It's a circus of blurry figures.  It's so surreal, he’s sure he's dreaming.  Distinct shapes crashing into one lone form.  Bottlenose dolphins wrecking their bodies into a moss-covered human.

 

No… Syo balances himself up on his elbows, bare back raising from the sand-seasoned tarp he lay upon, his mouth immediately going dry.

 

A lilac tail was frantically hitting the sands.  That wasn't a human at all.

 

“Ai!”

 

Syo launched himself to the sand, feeling it grind between every toe and up through his nails.

 

“ _ Ai! _ ”

 

The Siren looked at him—hell, his eyes looked  _ into _ him—but there was just... too much.

 

Something akin to a high-pitched bleat sprung from his throat.  A dolphin's cry.

 

_ Help me. _

 

The netting was everywhere.  One of Ai's arms was completely swaddled down into his side, the other hardly emerged enough to be crammed up to his cheek.  His fingers flexed in distress, and another inhuman cry sprung from his throat.

 

His tongue, the corners of his lips—they were being torn through.  The must have been. Blood was running down his chin, through his fangs, down his throat.  He was choking and coughing, throwing his head to the side with netting stuck like a torturously tight gag in his mouth.  Like a series of knots pulled tight around the pillar of his neck. Down his chest. Around the flukes of his tail.

 

“I'm here, Ai.  I'm here for you.”  His hands were trembling like the wobble of tears before they fall, and when he placed one down against Ai’s hip, his palm was greeted with the sticky, warm morbidity of blood.

 

Fuck.  Holy fuck.

 

The Siren was trembling too, but eventually managed a nod.  Syo went on autopilot, tugging and tearing at anything he could get his fingers through.

 

Only…

 

“ _ P-plastic _ nets?!”  It's a punch to the lungs.  Blood is dying the sand under them red.

 

“I-I-” he flounders for something—anything.  It’s a short-lived panic, and the trip back to his camp is crushing in its fear.  Still, he isn't sure how the knife that found its way to his hands won't carve Ai to pieces with how badly it's shaking.  He heaves it through thick clusters of the material regardless.

 

“Just another minute,” he’s trying to comfort Ai, and maybe himself as well.  The Siren had lasted this long. A few seconds more wouldn't kill him. It couldn't.  Mermaids—Sirens were strong, right?

 

Ai was so still for him, save for the rise and fall of his chest—trusting and complacent and staring up at Syo with these exhausted, blue eyes.  Syo could hear his own heart sputtering around, feel the static in his bones and the wind rushing through his head. When would he wake up? It  _ had  _ to be a dream.

 

His arms are out first, and Ai’s thick claws try so hard to tear at the netting around his neck and lips—a second wind propelling him forward.

 

Syo frees Ai's tail in some sort of out-of-body experience.  Bubbles overflow behind his ears, and the sun perks up at the corners of his lips.  His smile and pride is brief, but the Siren was still struggling so horribly and frantically with his own face.  His expression drops.

 

In a moment of great—and possibly foolish—courage, Syo effortlessly slides the side of his blade flush against the flesh of Ai's cheek, the Siren jumping at the swift motion.  His other hand delicately brushes past his temple, prompting a sincere look of unwavering faith to wash over Ai’s countenance. His hands pull the material taut. He tugs hard enough to split through rungs upon rungs of cloth and plastic alike in a fluid cut.  

  
  


Ai gasps for air.

 

“Are you okay?  I'm here for you. I-”  Syo tosses his knife aside and attempts to grab the Siren’s hand—only to be pushed down and back into the ever-shifting surface of the beach.

 

Ai's laying completely on top of him, shaking and trembling and holding him so tightly.  After a second of shock, Syo returns the embrace.

 

The scent of iron lay deadly strong in the fresh sting of ocean air.  Syo tastes it on his tongue.

 

“Syo,” a gasp, Ai is nestling his nose into his neck.  His breath trembles. Syo manages a nervous laugh.

 

“You’re okay,” his lungs are stuttering—his throat tight and his head floating and the splatters of colorful star clouds are quaking in the skies overhead.  His blue eyes take them in, reflect that same starshine back, and pull with it a cloud of euphoria.

 

“Syo,” bloody lips brushing across his neck.  There's another gasp, a shudder of pain wracking Ai's shoulders.  His teeth clench through the shudder. Syo tries to ask if he's okay, he really does.

 

But the moment Ai's lips press themselves against his pulse, his whole world is stuttering.  Diminuendo staccato in static white noise.

 

The kiss lands a second time to the middle of his chest, and everything is gone.

 

It's like floating, only turbulent.  Weightless, but the wind still tugs at him.  Rolls him through the breeze like fleeing sheets of music.  He isn't sure he's breathing, or even if he's still alive. The stars bursting through his eyes swirl down into his soul.  Pull themselves into his heart. Fill his chest with a constant spray of bliss.

 

Ranmaru’s warnings can't find him here.

 

He suspects he's died—but what was so bad about that again?  He can't remember.

 

“Ah,” his eyes flutter shut, and he feels his hands drag over the spine of a fin.  Ai’s dorsal fin. His fingers eagerly pet across it, and his lips break through seafoam and gasp in air the moment Ai pulls away from him.

 

In a jarring tumble, Syo finds himself grounded again.  His wrists tremble, and his toes curl and release. His chest feels like it's filled to the brim with ocean, but he can't quite cough it out.

 

His eyes breathe in the beautiful twinkle of Ai's fangs under the moonlight, and his limbs twist around his friend pleasingly.  He just oh-so-desperately needs to hold on.

 

“Syo,” the sea foam whispers and bubbles into his ears, pulls at each individual strand of hair until shivers are rocking down through his spine. “Syo, look at me.”  And he somehow manages to force his eyes open, lips parted just slightly, head swimming.

 

Ai is awash in moonlight and the soft crystals that roll down his skin.  He feels a hand pressed between his shoulder blades. Feels fingers brushing at his cheek.  Feels the ocean wave over his skin.

 

“Ai?”  He can't place the expression that lingered before, but now his little mermaid is smiling in genuine happiness.  

 

“ _ Syo, _ ” he's pulled into a hug he can't help but to return, eyes shut, nearly purring in happiness.

 

“What's got you so excited?” He hears himself mumble, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“You,” he hears Ai reply.  Some distant, touch-deprived region of his mind flicks an absolutely unmanly blush over his cheeks.  Despite it, he laughs.

 

“Shut up,” he mutters, burying his face into Ai's shoulder.  His cheek smashes up against a rope’s width of golden chains.  Against riches lost to sea and despite the sputtering in his heart, Syo falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Things had been a little… awkward.  

 

They really needn’t be, all things considered.  Syo had saved Ai’s life. They had embraced, to an extent.  Syo got a few kisses from him? He assumed these were all good things.

 

Especially since the Siren had been showering him with gifts ever since.

 

Day after day, Ai had been shoveling chains, jewels, gold, bits of intricate plastic, chunks of crystal glass dishware, half-rusted cutlery- baubles.  Just baubles upon baubles. He was suddenly the owner of a diamond choker and several Rolex. Ai meant well, of course. They were obviously gifts.

 

Whether or not they were for saving him earlier or treating his wounds now, the Siren knew not.  He had learned a few tips from Ai, many of them involving what flora could act as a disinfectant and how to secure a bandage.  The Siren had even taken to spending most nights by his side, floating idly in the ocean at first, then moving to a rather large hole in the beach that Syo had taken upon himself to dig and fill with an irrigation of sea water.  It… worked, kinda. Most nights they just slept near each other. It wasn’t uncommon for Syo to roll over into the pool and wake up gasping, nor was it odd for him to wake up with Ai’s tail wrapped around his ankle and the Siren’s arms around his neck, fast asleep.  On those mornings, Syo has roll  _ Ai _ back into the pool for his skin’s sake.

 

Tonight, however, the Siren was so exhausted that Syo all but wrestled him back into the water.  He could spend one night at his and Reiji’s dwelling. It wouldn’t hurt either of them.

 

And though that was true enough, it’s not as if the universe didn’t always attempt to foil every still of happiness he had ever basked in.

 

It all begins—once more—in the dead of night, as if he had done something to never have a complete night’s worth of sleep ever again in his mortal life.

 

Still, it is a sweet awakening.  His ears buzz, and he rises from where he lay, orange light of the fire licking over his skin.  He slaps a nasty fly on his arm, mentally reprimanding himself for always forgetting to ask Ai for bug spray.

 

Syo takes a few minutes to blink, look around, shake out his sand-infested hair.

 

The buzzing returns.

 

After a minute of looking up at the sky in confusion, Syo turns his gaze to the horizon.  There, the buzzing translates into a voice. Singing, in fact. He’s wide awake, thinking that, perhaps, Ai had come back early.

 

It’s another thing that’s changed between them.  Maybe the biggest. Ai is constantly replicating his songs, parroting them back, then asking for more.  The Siren has taught Syo a few too, of course, but nothing seems to make Ai happier than to sing a sweet little pop song together with him.  

 

This… really wasn’t his style of music.  Nor was it his voice. Syo stands and squints into the sparkling expanse of the night sea.  As the sound grows closer, he finds himself drifting closer to the sea. It’s low and sweet, and it’s dripping with a sultry spice of suggestion.

 

The figure comes into view all at once, emerging from the sea with the gills at his throat and over his chest frilling out with a laugh.

 

“My, my~” His lilting voice plays in response to Syo’s excited round of clapping.  “I know I’m not  _ that _ rusty… so I wonder…” Another Siren, Ai’s friend maybe, drags himself onto the beach.  His tail is… well, even weirder than Natsuki’s. It’s a creamsicle orange and... winged almost, with a thin tip swishing around excitedly in the water behind him.  A ray of some sort, Syo is guessing. His blue eyes glimmered with mischief, framed by tanned skin and a dripping mess of long, strawberry-blonde hair. The word “handsome” comes to mind, “basically every beach girl’s dream guy,” follows shortly after.

 

His elbows rest on the sand beneath them, his chin laying in his open palms as he smiles up to his failed attempt at a meal.  Syo, obliviously, sits criss-cross before him, a grin wide on his lips at the prospect of meeting yet another of Ai’s friends.  The water foams around their bodies. It’s beautiful and clear—oddly wonderful weather for this time of year, really. Maybe if things could just stay this way forever, Syo could learn to live totally away from the rest of his kind and in 

Ai’s embrace.  

  
“My name’s Ren.  I know what you are, and you know what I am, but” the corners of his eyes wrinkle in a laugh, light and sweet and somehow still amorous all the same.  “Just  _ whose _ heart did you manage to capture while I was gone, little human?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled for a bit debating on whether or not I wanted to include Syo's struggles with his family so much, but I eventually decided to do so. I still struggle with my family on the subject of me being gay, so I wanted to really let that bleed and blossom into something relatable for other LGBTQ+ folk out there.
> 
> Otherwise, I just wanted to add that I don't know when the next update will be. It might take until December when my winter break starts? It could also be sooner bc I would be on a more strict schedule with college coming back up. I plan to wrap this fic up in two more chapters, MAYBE an epilogue of sorts. I often fail to finish these multichapter ones bc I make them too long aldfshfkjlashkfjhk
> 
> Additionally, I don't think this is really anything cares one way or another about, but I was debating back and forth between adding an explicit scene in this? I ultimately decided against it. If it's something a lot of people are interested in, I could write up a little side fic for it, but I'm content either way! Thank you again for supporting me!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks for giving this a read! I know it was a lot of content with very little direct interaction between Syo and Ai. I felt kinda bad about it, but I'll try to work on that in future updates.
> 
> > World Building recap:
> 
> Ai and Reiji share a territory. Camus and Ranmaru only share borders to said territory. There are other neighbors as well, but I haven't thought them out yet.
> 
> Sirens have a unique tier system (which is really just based on their base animal), and share features of specific sea creatures. That means they don't have bursts of scales like fish, but rather, smoothed skin with their tails in the shape of the lower half of a larger marine animal (shark, dolphin, seal, etc etc).
> 
> Siren magic works to hypnotize humans by drawing out their desires and pulling their souls to the surface. They break skin just to release it, but do NOT eat people. Just. Their souls (bc that's so much better).
> 
> Camus exploits human desire by using a mix of magic and force, bringing someone to the brink of death to draw out their souls. I just wanted to write him as a bad bitch. He ain't a villain or anything tho, don't worry.
> 
> Weakened sirens can be tempted by other sirens. Eating human souls boosts a Siren's power a little, but eating another Siren's soul is like a few instant level ups. If a Siren is powerful enough, their song maybe be able to tempt even a fully-strengthened Siren.
> 
> > Additional Junk:
> 
> I published this without deciding on an ending haha. Also I've only ever played the mobile game. Shining live ? I think it's called. I read any important biographical information from the wikis, and I understand some of the characters may be off. I just wanted to casually write a grandiose fic for this pairing for fun. Big shrug emoji.


End file.
